Un amour éternel
by NessieBlack33
Summary: La suite de breaking dawn Nessie à finit sa croissance et va au lycée pour la première fois. c'est aussi le début d'une longue histoire d'amour entre Jacob et elle .
1. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voila j'ai décider de me lancer dans l'écriture pour m'amuser et de vous faire partager mon histoire. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. j'appréhende un peu la dessus ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**ps : ne faite pas attention aux fautes, j'héssaye dans faire le moins possible mais ce n'est pas mon fort.**

Un amour éternel

**Chap. 1 La rentrée**

C'est la rentrée du lycée, la première fois pour moi que je vais aller en cours comme tous les autres ados de mon âge. Enfin plutôt des ados normaux vu que je n'ai que 7 ans et que j'ai la morphologie de quelqu'un de 17 ans. Et oui ça a ses avantages de grandir plus vite que les autres. Je stresse de plus en plus je ne sais pas comment m'habiller et n'arrête pas de changer de tenue. Ma mère commence à s'énerver et me crier après.

« Nessie dépêche toi tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour ! ça fait au moins dix fois que tu te changes !

Je sais désoler, mais je stresse tellement que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Bon t'en pis j'y vais comme ça. Si je suis moche ce n'est pas grave ! ». Je me mets un dernier coup de brosse, sort et vit mon père qui me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« tu es très belle mon ange ! A mon avis tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un aujourd'hui ! »

Ah mon père, il me prend vraiment pour la 8ème merveille du monde… je sais que j'ai hérité de la beauté de mes parents et que j'ai un physique avantageux, qui évidement plait beaucoup à Jacob, mais ce n'est pas une raison, je suis une fille comme les autres au fond.

En parlant de Jacob il me tarde de le revoir enfin. Ça fait un moment qu'on se voit de moins en moins et je sais qu'il m'a promis de faire mos années de lycée ensemble. J'espère qu'il tiendra sa promesse… Mes parents ainsi que mes oncles et tantes ont décidé eux aussi de retourner au secondaire pour m'accompagner, mais cette fois au lycée de Seattle. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'ils seront là en cas de problème. Mais le fait de savoir que Jacob sera là aussi normalement me fait remonter mon stresse en flèche. Est-ce qu'il va me trouver jolie lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il sera dans les mêmes cours que moi ? Est-ce qu'il va m'ignorer ou non ?... Ça y est je recommence à me poser trop de questions et partir dans mes pensées. Ma mère me fait sortir de mes songes.

« Nessie ? Nessie redescend, tu es partie ou encore ? Tu as pris ton sac ?

Oups je l'ai oublié ! ». je filai le chercher sous les rires de mon père.

« Elle est tellement paniqué qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait la pauvre ! Aller on y va sinon cette fois on va vraiment être en retard. »

Je les suivis jusqu'à la voiture ou je m'installais, en repartant dans mes songes tout le long de la route. En arrivant je descendis et dégluti en voyant le monde qu'il y a. ma mère me prend la main et essaye de me rassurer.

« aller mon ange ça va bien se passer, ne panique pas, on sera tous là pour toi. Et je crois que ton père c'est arrangé pour que tu es toujours un cours avec Jacob.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle je me mis à sourire et me détendis un peu. « oh d'accord. Mais je crois que le plus dur va être de faire comme si tu étais ma sœur. J'ai peur de faire la gaffe de t'appeler maman devant tout le monde… »

Elle sourit. « oui il faudra être vigilante de ce côté-là, ça va être dure pour moi aussi de ne pas t'appeler princesse tout le temps ».

Tout à coup je sentis une présence familière s'approcher et mon cœur commença à s'emballer. C'était lui, Jacob, il arrivait vers nous avec son grand sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Je lui fis un petit coucou de la main timide et vi ma mère sourire.

« Salut les filles ! ça va ? Pas trop stresser ?

Nessie beaucoup, nous non ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Il sourit. « Prête Nessie ? Tu m'accompagne chercher nos emplois du temps ? »

Oh la la cette voix si sexy, j'allais fondre dans les minutes qui suivent ! Je ne pus répondre et hocha la tête pour acquiser.

« Aller viens ça va bien se passer suit moi. »

Je lançai un dernier regard à mes parents qui m'encourager avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'accueille pour prendre nos emplois du temps. Après les avoir comparé je constatai que mon père s'était effectivement arranger pour que l'on soit dans les mêmes cours ouf ! Ah la sonnerie on se sépara pour se rendre à notre salle chacun de notre côté vu qu'on n'était pas censé se connaître. En arrivant je m'installai vers le fond de la salle et commença à sortir mes affaires quand il me rejoignit.

« Prête pour ton premier cours officiel ?

Oui, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir le niveau, mais mes parents m'aideront.

Oui Bella et Edward pourront t'aider facilement avec ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font le secondaire. »

J'acquiesçais et commença à porter mon attention sur le professeur qui entra pour se présenter et faire son cours. Pendant tout le long je me retiens de regarder Jacob, sinon je n'aurais pu me retenir de le dévorer des yeux. Il était vraiment beau, je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau depuis que je suis née. Il m'a expliqué que c'était dû à son truc de loup, mais je pense que même sans ça, je n'aurais pu faire autrement que tomber raide dingue de lui. Seulement il ne le savait pas et n'avait pas l'aire d'éprouver la même chose.

Au court suivant je ne pus me mettre à côté de Jacob je me trouver assise à côté d'un garçon blond à la carrure de footballeur, il était plutôt mignon, mais pas mon style. Le garçon se tourna vers moi tout sourire et se présenta.

« Salut belle demoiselle ». Il me sourit.

« Salut…

Moi c'est Matthew et toi ?

Renesmée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie c'est plus simple à prononcer.

Moi j'aime bien. Tu viens d'arriver c'est ça ?

Oui j'arrive d'Arizona avec ma sœur.

Ça fait loin. Sa doit te changer tout d'un coup aussi. Ici c'est moins…ensoleillé on va dire.

Sa c'est sûr mais il va falloir si faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas on si habitue assez vite. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te repérer fait moi signe. »

Je lui souris. « Merci c'est gentil. » Tout d'un coup notre professeur se mit à nous crier après

« Monsieur Collins ! Pourriez-vous cessé vos bavardages avec votre nouvelle camarade et suivre le cours s'il vous plait ?

Désolé ! » Il me chuchota à l'oreille. « T'en fais pas c'est un vieux rabat joie de l'an 40. »

Je me mis à rire et passa le cours à discuter avec. Ce garçon était vraiment gentil, j'appris qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée ce qui expliquer sa carrure impressionnante. Durant le cours j'aperçus Jacob nous lancer quelques regards en coin. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il était assis à côté d'une de c'est grande blonde de pompom girl. En la voyant lui tourner autour et essayant d'attirer son attention, mon cœur se serra d'un coup. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, j'étais jalouse de cette fille à côté de lui qui lui tripoter le bras. Rrr qu'est-ce que je pouvais la détester, je ne la connaissais pas, mais je savais déjà qu'on ne serait pas de grande amie ! A midi Matt me proposa de manger avec lui et des amis à lui. Et je repris le cour de ma journée

A la fin de cette première journée je me dépêchai de rejoindre mes parents dans la voiture pour rentrer, et ils commencèrent leur interrogatoire.

« Alors ma chérie comment c'est passé ta première journée ? » commença ma mère.

« J'ai vu que tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis » continua mon père.

« oui j'ai rencontré un garçon Matt à mon cours d'anglais. Il est sympa, c'est lui qui m'a présenté les autres à midi. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de football.

Il m'a l'aire d'être un garçon bien.

Papa…tu sais qu'il n'y a que Jacob qui m'intéresse !

Oui je sais pitchounette, je sais. »

Ils continuèrent à me poser des questions tout le long de la route.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs princesse ?

Oui je veux bien que tu m'aide un peu pour mon français et mes maths maman.

Viens on va s'installer dans ta chambre pour tout ça. »

Je la suivais et m'installais sur mon lit pour faire mes devoirs avec l'aide de ma mère.

**voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait. J'attend vos avis avec impatiente et de savoir si je continue à publier ou si je m'arrête là.**

**Merci d'avance pour vos avis.**

**Bisou Nessie**


	2. Chapter 2 retrouvail

**Coucou je vous donne la suite de mon histoire**

**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours**

**Et encore merci pours les messages des personnes qui ont aimait**

**bonne lecture =D**

**Chap. 2 retrouvaille**

Le reste de la semaine se continua ainsi, je manger avec Matt et mes nouveaux amis, et ne voyais Jacob que pendant nos cours à mon grand désespoir. Il me parlait peut et paraissait tendu des que Matt arrivait. Quant à moi je détestais de plus en plus cette pompon girl Chelsea avec qui il passait la plus part de son temps.

On était vendredi et j'avais réussi à convaincre mes parents la veille de me laisser participer à l'audition des pompom girls.

« Maman, tu sais demain il y a l'audition des pompom girls et j'aimerais bien y participer… tu es d'accord ?

Princesse tu sais que ça peut être dangereux à cause de ton côté vampire ? Si jamais tu te mets à faire tes enchainements trop rapidement, ça va éveiller les soupçons.

Mais maman s'il te plait… C'est la seul chose que j'ai trouvé, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Jacob lui il va essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de football… et au moins je pourrais surveiller cette garce qui rode un peu trop prêt de mon Jacob !

Ah oui la jalousie. Fait attention à ça aussi, Jacob et plutôt beau garçon et c'est normale que d'autre fille s'intéresse à lui. Je peux te dire qu'il est jaloux de comment il s'appelle...Matt quelque chose. Enfin bref, contrôle.

Il est jaloux ?

Oui il me l'a dit.

C'est vrai ? Oh si tu savais comme ça me rassure ! »

Elle me sourit. « C'est d'accord pour ton audition si tu me promet de faire très attention à ce que tu fais.

C'est promis je ferais attention ! Merci maman ! » Je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser et reparti vers ma chambre toute heureuse.

C'était à mon tour de passer pour montrer mon enchainement. Ma tante Alice m'avait aidé à le répéter. Je m'installais et commençais, je fis parfaitement mon enchainement sous les cris et le regarde de mes parent qui était venue m'encourager. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que je le vit. Il était là, il était venue pour me voir, il me souriait en levant les pouces en l'air et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je lui souris et me mit sur le côté pour attendre les résultats, ce qui étaient bien long à arriver.

Après de longues minutes d'attente la liste fut enfin affichée. Je m'avançais lentement la peur au ventre, en voyant mon prénom en haut de la liste sélectionner comme la nouvelle capitaine, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie et de courir vers mes parents.

« Je suis pise ! Ils m'ont choisi comme la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe !

Félicitation ma pitchounette » me dis mon père

« Papa s'il te plait pas devant tout le monde c'est gênant… » lui dis-je tout bas

« Oups pardon…

Félicitation ma chérie ! » me dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras

Quand je vis Jacob accourir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tourner dans les aires.

« tu as étais merveilleuse ! » me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue ce qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh merci… » dis-je intimidé

« Venez on va aller fêter ça avec tout le monde à la villa ! » dis mon père

On le suivit pour aller à la villa rejoindre toute la famille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je passais une bonne partie de la soirée a discuté avec Jacob comme avant, comme si il n'y avait plus de gêne entre nous tout à coup et j'apprécié beaucoup. Il me proposa de passer la journée avec lui le lendemain, pour profiter du beau temps qui se faisait rare. J'acceptai avec joie à la seule idée de pouvoir passé de nouveau du temps avec lui. Cette nuit-là en rentrant chez moi je m'endormis exciter d'être à demain.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt. Impatiente qu'il arrive. Et pour me permettre de me préparer le mieux possible pour lui plaire.

« Nessie ton loup charmant est arrivé ! » me dis ma mère ne le voyant arriver.

J'allais lui ouvrir la porte. « Salut !

Salut, tu es ravissante ! » me dit-il ce qui me fit rougir. « tu es prête ?

Oui ». j'attrapais mes affaires et le suivit.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée à la plage de la Push, histoire de profiter du soleil.

C'est une bonne idée. » je lui souris et montais dans sa voiture.

Une fois sur place il installa une grande couverture pour qu'on s'assoit et sorti un pique-nique.

« je suis content que tu es accepté de venir. Ça me manqué nos moments ensemble » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« A moi aussi, ça fait longtemps. On ne se voit plus autant qu'avant.

Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça… »

Je lui souris. « c'est rien, je peux comprendre.

Nessie…je…je voulais savoir…il y a quelque chose entre toi et Matt ?

Non nous ne sommes qu'ami. Et toi avec cette pompom girl ?

Non les pimbéche pot de colle ce n'est pas trop mon style ! »

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement ce qui le fit rire.

« Serais-tu jalouse ?

Un peu je l'avoue… » je me mis à rougir encore une fois et me cacha le visage

Il me retira mes mains. « ne te cache pas tu es belle quand tu rougie » il déposa un baisé sur ma joue.

Jacob je…

Oui ?

Je peux plus faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi ! » je baissais la tête pour éviter son regard.

Il me releva le menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nessie je ressent exactement la même chose pour toi et ça depuis le premier jour. Je suis et serais toujours à toi. Si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir. On a un lien qui est plus fort que l'amour qu'on tes parents l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas le repousser, je suis attiré par toi, je ne voie que toi.

Et s'il n'y avait pas ce lien ?

Je le serais aussi, parce que tu es belle Nessie. Tu me plais et ça n'a rien à voir avec le lien, ça joue dessus, mais sans ça je serai raide dingue de toi quand même. »

A ces mots je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et rougir encore plus. Il m'aimait, Jacob m'aimait vraiment comme moi je l'aimais aussi ! A ce moment-là j'étais la plus heureuse des filles sur terre. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrassa sur la joue ce qui fit battre mon cœur à toute vitesse. J'aimais être dans ses bras chaud et réconfortant, j'avais toujours aimais cela. Et son odeur exquise me faisait perdre la tête.

On passa la journée ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter et à se câliner au bord de l'eau, à profiter du beau temps. Quand il me ramena chez moi se fus douloureux de devoir le quitter. Maintenant que j'étais sûr de ses sentiments je voulais rester avec lui tout le temps. Il remarqua mon malaise.

« c'est dur pour moi aussi de devoir te quitter, tu sais. Promis demain je reviens vite te chercher pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire. « il me tarde d'être à demain alors !

A moi aussi ! »

Je déposai un baisé sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire, et passa la soirée dans mes pensées. Je ne fis pas attention quand mes parents me parlais et passa la soirée enfermé dans ma chambre à penser à demain. Il me tardait de pouvoir repasser une journée comme aujourd'hui toute seule avec lui. Je commençais à retrouver mon Jacob et ça me faisait du bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde je vous donne mon 3ème chapitre**

**Chap 3 la surprise**

Toute la semaine nous restions collé l'un à l'autre, on ne se quitté plus beaucoup. On s'arranger pour être côte à côte en cours, j'avais même réussi à persuader mes parents de me laisser aller faire mes devoirs chez lui ou inverse. J'étais sur un petit nuage en permanence. Cependant il y avait toujours cette pimbéche de Chelsea qui passait son temps à lui tourner autour. Elle passait son temps à se venter qu'elle l'avait presque dans la poche. Ah la pauvre si seulement elle savait… Un jour je trouverais le moyen de lui clouer le bec, et de lui prouver que Jacob est à moi !

Enfin bref pour le moment j'étais en train de me préparer en attendant Jacob. Il devait me montrer quelque chose, une surprise avait-il dit. Ça commencé à m'intriguer de plus en plus, mais j'allais bientôt découvrir ce que c'était. Je l'entendis arriver et aller lui ouvrir la porte tout sourire.

« Salut ma belle ! Alors prête pour la surprise ?

Plus que prête ! Mais il ne faut pas trop tarder j'ai encore des devoirs à faire…. »

Il me prit la main. « pas longtemps promis. Et j'en ai aussi, du français et des maths on peut les faire ensemble si tu veux.

Si tu veux je t'aide pour ton français j'aime bien. Pr contre pour les maths ce n'est pas mon truc…

Je t'aide pour les maths ! » il me lâcha la main et me lança son t-shirt. « J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes, tu montes ? » il enlève ses chaussures.

Je ris. « D'accord je viens va te changer je t'attends. »

Je pris mon sac pour me balader et mi les affaires de Jacob dedans. Jacob se changea et attendit que je monte sur son dos, pour m'amener dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta à destination, me fit descendre et me cacha les yeux avec sa queue de loup.

Je ris. « Arrête tu me chatouille ! Promit je ne regarde pas. » Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux. « ou tu m'emmène ? »

Il finit de se changer et resta torse nu. « fait-moi confiance... » Il me guida. « tu peux ouvrir » Devant été construit une cabane. « celle-là personne à par nous la connaîtra. Quand on aura envie d'être tranquille tous les deux ou seul, on viendra ici. Il y a un coin abrité et une terrasse. J'y aimis un lit, une table et tous ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ait un minimum de confort. Alors ?

Wah ! » Je la regardais avec de grands yeux fasciné. « Jake t'es trop fort ! Elle est superbe ! J'adore ! Ça fait longtemps que tu travailler dessus ?

Il haussa les épaules. « à chaque fois que je pouvais être seul pour bricoler. Tu veux visiter ?

Oh oui ! » Je couru faire le tour et me mettre devant la porte. « Tu me fais entrer ? »

Il pousse la porte. « si ma chérie veut bien entrée ! »

Je souris, mon dieu que j'adorais l'entendre dire ça ! « Si mon père t'entendait ! » J'entrai. « Wah ! C'est vraiment trop beau ! Sa me fais penser aux histoires que maman me lisais. Et bien monsieur Black vous avez fait du très bon travail, c'est très réussit et sa me plait beaucoup !

Je suis content que ça te plaise ! Viens voir » Je le suivis. « Bon voici la chambre...et la terrasse, lève la tête… » il me montra le ciel dégager malgré les arbres. « la nuit on voie parfaitement les étoiles, c'est super beau !

C'est comme quand tu me les montrés quand j'étais petite. J'adore t'as eu une super idée ! « je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci !

De rien, je voulais un endroit pour nous tout seul ! » il me caressa la joue et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. « tu te souviendras du chemin ?

Oui. » Je mis ma tête sur son épaule. « Maintenant je saurais où aller quand je me prendrais la tête avec maman…

Tu m'appelles quand ça arrive ! » Il me serra contre lui et me caressa le dos. « on devrait rentrer mon cœur, j'ai des math à te faire comprendre !

D'accord, mais cette fois on fait la course !

Tu vas te faire battre à plate couture ma belle ! » il va se changer, me laisse ses affaires m'attend.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir boule de poil ! » Lui dis-je en souriant avant de partir à toute vitesse dans les bois. Il me suivait de près et quand il remarque que je me fatigue il accélère. « Ah non ça va pas se passer comme ça ! » J'accélère et arrive à le doubler à peine en arrivant. « Gagné ! » Je posais les affaires toute essoufflé.

Il me rejoint après s'être changé. « Alors on a plus de souffle ? »

Je lui fais signe de me donner une minute avec mon doigt. Lui fait un sourire en coin et attend qu'il est tourné la tête pour lui sauter dessus. « Non j'en ai encore et j'ai gagné ! »

Il m'attrape et me met sur son dos. « Maintenant tu y es et tu y reste. » Il rentre dans la maison. « C'est nous on vient faire nos devoir ! »

Ma mère releva la tête de son livre. « d'accord pas de bêtise !

Promis on sera sage comme d'habitude ! » lui dis-je en entrainant Jacob dans ma chambre pour travailler.

Quand on eut fini, je le raccompagnais à la porte et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, avant de le regarder partir.

Le lendemain on passa la journée à la cabane. En fin d'après-midi on alla chez lui pour finir nos devoirs.

« Nessie tu ne veux pas dire à tes parents que tu manges avec moi ?

Euh si mais je ne sais pas s'ils seront d'accord.

Essaye quand même.

Oui. » J'attrapais le téléphone et composait le numéro attendant que ma mère décroche. « Maman ? Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester manger chez Jacob ce soir ?

Oui mais rentre avant demain matin. Et pas de bêtise et me fait pas grand-mère de suite ! »

Je répondis gêné. « Quoi ! Maman ! Tu c'est très bien que… » Je lançais un regard à Jacob pour être sûr qu'il n'entend pas et dit plus bas. « Que je…je n'ai pas…enfin tu sais quoi ! Bon à tout à l'heure.

Je préviens c'est tout !

Maman je sais que le jour où je compte faire ça qu'il y a des protections à mettre ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'évité le cours d'éducation sexuel tu seras gentille. A tout à l'heure. » Je raccrochais en vitesse. « c'est bon j'ai l'autorisation.

Ah chouette ! » Il sort le repas qu'il avait prévu.

« ça sent bon c'est quoi ?

C'est des restes du mois dernier ! » Il apporte une pizza. « T'as préférais.

Tu veux m'empoisonner avec un vieux truc périmé ? » Je lui souris.

« Oui, je veux faire Blanche Neige moderne, je serais ton prince, comme quand tu étais petite ! Tiens ma belle ! »

Je pris la part qu'il me tendait. « Merci. Mais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment changé d'avis depuis sur ce que tu es. »

Il me sourit. « Sauf que j'ai plus le droit de regarder sous ta jupe, même sans faire exprès ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Oh oui et je n'étais pas contente en plus !

T'es devenu archi rouge oui !

Ah bé sa devenir rouge je sais toujours faire. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas devenu pire…

Non je t'assure ce n'est pas pire qu'avant ! Tu veux une autre part ?

Non merci je te laisse le reste. Ah oui tend que j'y pense. Demain après-midi ,après l'entrainement je ne pourrais pas venir te rejoindre directement, maman veut que je fasse du tri dans mes vêtements et qu'on aille m'acheter un téléphone. Je te rejoindrais plus tard si tu veux.

Sérieux tu vas enfin avoir un téléphone ?

Oui.

C'est cool, dès que tu l'as tu m'appelles ! Je vais te ramène, ils vont râler sinon.

Oui, je veux bien. Il me raccompagna chez moi. En ouvrant la porte et entrant. « C'est mo… » J'entendis les cris de ma mère et me retourna aussitôt vers Jacob. « Euh dis-moi, la cabane elle est utilisable dès ce soir pour dormir ?

Euh oui pourquoi ?

Ne va pas me faire croire que t'es devenu sourd ! »

Il entendit lui aussi. « Ok on y va !

Merci ! » Je parti en courant en sens inverse.

Il laissa un mot vite fait, avant de me rejoindre en loup, et se plantait devant moi pour que je monte sur son dos. Une fois dessus je l'enlaçais par le cou et mis ma tête entre ses oreille. Il me dépose et va se transformer.

« Heu Nessie ? Je n'ai pas pu prendre mon short, tu peux aller voir sous le lit, il y a des affaire a moi dans un sac.

Oh euh oui. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris je l'aurais tenu. » Je lui tends le sac en se cachant mes yeux de l'autre main pour ne pas voir.

« Merci. Tu es parti trop vite, il fallait que je te rattrape.

Je me mis de dos pour qu'il puisse se changer. « Tu sais je n'allais pas t'empêcher de prendre ton short. De toute façon t'aurais fini par me retrouver ici.

On ne sait jamais… » il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. « Aller ma princesse, au lit ! » Je ris, passa mes bras autour de son cou et mit ma tête contre lui. Il me posa sur le lit en tirant le store au plafond. « Comme sa on verra les étoiles. » Il s'allongea à coter de moi et je me caller dans ses bras en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« C'est comme avant en mieux même…sauf qu'on n'est pas dehors sur des chaises.

Oui, mais je n'aurais pas pu dormir avec toi dans mes bras sur une chaise. » Il passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Oui c'est vrai. »

Il callait sa tête par-dessus la mienne. « Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Attend. » Je me levais. « Tu ne regardes pas ! » J'enlevais mon jean regarde autour de moi attrape un de ses t-shirt, le met et enlève mon soutient gorge dessous.

Il sourit. « Tu te sens mieux ? Tu devrais faire comme moi, te prendre des affaires pour les laisser ici.

Hey je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder ! » Je lui jetais mon t-shirt à la figure. « Non mais ! Et j'avais l'intention de le faire sauf que là je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me poser la question est-ce que je vais me chercher des affaires de rechange.

Pour la prochaine fois. » Il garda le t-shirt que je lui avais lancé. « et moi je le dirais à ta mère pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée !

Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler de ça. » Je me remis dans le lit et me calla dans ses bras. « Hum sa du bien de repourvoir dormir comme ça…

Oui, le canapé chez toi ne va pas me manqué ! » Il me caressa les cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire idiot.

Je le regardai en souriant aussi et commençai à me rapprocher de lui, puis finalement je m'en rendis compte et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne nuit Jacob ! » Je me tournais en restant dans ses bras pour résister à la tentation de l'embrasser sur la bouche ne sachant pas s'il en avait envie lui aussi.

« Oui bonne nuit. » me dit-il d'un air déçu avant que je ne m'endorme.

**Voilà, voilà. J'attends vos review avec impatience.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours.**

**Bisou Nessie =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis.**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous **

**=)**

**Chap. 4 premier baisé**

On commençait vraiment à se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre avec Jacob. Ce qui déplaisait un peu à mon père, triste de voir sa « pitchounette » grandir. Bien évidemment le fait que Jacob leur annonce qu'on les avait entendus en pleine action n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ma mère s'en voulait et n'arrêté pas de s'excuser. C'est vrai que ça m'a un peu choqué sur le coup, mais comme on dit c'est la vie.

Je partais rejoindre mon cours et croisais Jacob dans le couloir. J'en profitais pour lui caresser le bras discrètement.

« Salut ça va ? » lui demandais-je

« Hey mais c'est notre nouvelle pompom girl ! Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Oui ça va merci. T'as quoi là ? Moi j'ai français avec Mr Mondeil.

Pareil, on s'assoit à côté ? Chelsea sent trop le parfum, ça me donne le tournis ! »

Je ris. « D'accord ! » Je m'installais dans le fond et enlaça mes doigts aux siens sous la table sans qu'on le remarque.

Il me fit des ronds avec son pouce sur ma main. A la fin du cours. « Il est complètement barge se prof ! Il part dans ses délires tout seul.

Je suis d'accord, mais je trouve ça marrant. On voit qu'il est passionné par son cours au moins.

Je te ramène à la voiture de ta sœur ?

Oui je veux bien ». En arrivant je vis Bella appuyer contre la voiture et fixant Edward. « Salut Bella je te présente mon copain Jacob ! Tu sais c'est celui qui est entré dans l'équipe de foot. »

Elle détourna son regard. « Hein ? Ha eu salut Jacob !

Salut. Bon je vous laisse on se voit plus tard Nessie. » Il m'embrasse sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir et je me dépêchais de me mettre dans la voiture pour pas que l'on me voit. Je trouvais ma mère bien songeuse tout le long de la route. « Maman tu es sûr que ça va ?

Euh oui ne t'en fais pas…

Hum…je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose dis-moi.

C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir toute ses filles tourné autour de ton père. On est obligé de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas au lycée et ça m'agace de pas pouvoir faire comprendre à ces minettes qu'il est à moi !

Je te comprends j'ai le même souci avec Jacob…

Vous en êtes ou vous deux en parlant de ça ?

On apprend à se connaître différemment. On passe la plus part de notre temps que tous les deux, on sait qu'on s'aime, mais pour le moment il n'y a pas grand-chose… »

Elle sourit. « ça va venir laissez-vous le temps. C'est tout nouveau pour vous, il t'a vu grandir en te considérant comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il est, et comme une amie. Maintenant que tu es grande tout change.

Je sais, ça me fait bizarre parfois, mais j'aime notre nouvelle relation.

Et tu verras ça sera encore mieux quand vous allez évoluer.

Je souris à ma mère et continuer à parler ainsi avec elle tout le long du trajet. Une fois arriver je me dépêcher de prendre mes affaires pour partir rejoindre Jacob à la cabane. J'arrivais la première et commença mes devoirs assise sur le lit, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Coucou désolé pour le retard Sam voulait me parler d'un truc de loup. »

Je lui souris. « Ce n'est pas grave t'en fais pas, je me suis un peu avancé en attendant.

Il faut que je rattrape mon retard alors ! » Il se mit à côté de moi et on travailla en s'aidant pendant plus d'une heure.

Il me raccompagna chez moi, quand il commençait à se faire tard.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant…. »

Je lui caressai la joue. « moi non plus… » Pour pas que mes parents entendent je lui montrais que je laissais ma fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre dans la nuit. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et m'embrassa sur le front avant de filer. Je pris ma douche impatiente et m'allongea dans mon lit pour l'attendre.

Il revint et chuchota. « Nessie c'est moi… »

Je relevais la tête de l'oreiller. « oh désolé je me suis endormis. Viens mais ne fais pas de bruit. »

Il me rejoignit en douce et s'allongea en me prenant dans ses bras. « Bonne nuit mon petit cœur.

Bonne nuit mon loup. » Je m'endormis heureuse de nouveau.

Le lendemain je me réveillai en souriant en voyant Jacob à mes côtés, mais me mis à paniquer en entendant mes parents se rapprocher.

« Zut ! Jacob réveille-toi, vite, vite ! Il faut que tu partes ! » Comme à son habitude dormant profondément il ne m'entendit pas et je dû le pousser du lit pour le réveiller.

« Hey ! »

Ma mère toqua. « Debout les monstres ! »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. « Ça y est je suis morte, je vais me faire tuer c'est cuit…

Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Nessie. » me dit Jacob

« Sortez que je vous frappe ! »

Il va ouvrir la porte. « salut...écoute ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui suis venue.

Ça va...tu crois que je t'avais pas sentis hier soir ? Aller venez prendre votre petit déjeuner c'est près.

Je n'ai pas faim. » Je me levais et passais devant ma mère la tête baissé.

« Nessie... » Elle m'attrapa par le bras. « Je t'en veux pas ! J'ai fait la même chose. Si tu veux que Jacob reste dormir, dit le, je te l'ai jamais interdit. » me dit-elle en me caressant la joue. « Je t'ai fait des œufs...

Oui mais tu ne veux pas qu'il dorme avec moi… Maman je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce matin et en plus j'ai mal au ventre. Mais garde les je les mangerais ce soir.

Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas vous en empêcher, et je te fais confiance, tu es grande et responsable ! Tu veux quelque chose pour ton ventre ?

Oui je veux bien. » Elle me donna ce qu'il fallait.

« je vais m'habiller, après on y va. » Elle partit dans sa chambre

J'avalais le médicament et me préparait en vitesse avant de partir avec mes parents en cours. En arrivant je filais rejoindre Jacob.

« coucou. On a eu chaud ce matin ! Heureusement que mes parents sont resté cool là-dessus.

Oui, au moins on sait qu'on peut rester ensemble tout le temps maintenant. Hum…tu savais que Chelsea sortait avec Matt ?

Oui je les ai surpris l'autre jour en train de se bécoté près des vestiaires. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de te tourner autour… »

Il me prit la main. « faisons lui comprendre que je ne suis plus libre.

Euh oui… » Je commençais à rougir. « Oh non, non, non !...

Quoi ? » Je lâchais sa main et mis les miennes sur mes joues pour tenter que sa passe. « Désoler. Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse là...j'ai sport, on se voie plus tard.

Ce n'est pas grave, il faut juste que je m'y habitue. » Je l'embrassais au coin des lèvres sans faire exprès. « A tout à l'heure. » Je filais en cours consciente qu'il me regardait partir.

A midi je rejoins notre groupe d'amis à la cafète et m'effondra sur la chaise.

« Ça ne va pas Nessie ? » me demanda Matt inquiet.

Chelsea arriva et s'assit sur ses genoux en l'embrassant et lança un regard en coin à Jacob. En la voyant faire je pris Jacob par la main et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Mon cœur, tu ne veux pas qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille ?

Euh si…

Vous êtes ensemble ? » nous demanda t'elle étonné.

« ça peut te faire quoi ? » lui répondit Jacob sur la défensive en m'emmenant dehors.

En croisant Emmett je l'entends dire. « alors les tourtereaux on prend la fuite pour aller roucouler ? » Je lui lançais un regard noir au passage et sorti en vitesse ce qui le fit rire.

Une fois dehors on se trouva un coin tranquille pour se câliner jusqu'à la reprise des cours. En fin de journée, je filai le rejoindre à la fin de son entrainement après avoir terminé le mien. Il me rejoint quelques minutes après

« ça va ? »

Je mis mes mains autour de son cou. « Maintenant oui et toi ?

Oui très bien ! » il m'embrassa dans le cou. « Je te ramène ?

Oui ! » Je passais ma main dans sa poche arrière de son jean.

Il me regarda surprit et sourit. « J'aime ! Tu fais quoi ce Week-end ?

Rien je suis toute à toi. Ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? » Je montais dans la voiture.

« Oui ! Je sais que Chelsea er Matthew y vont on aura qu'à les rejoindre.

Ho euh je ne savais pas ? Bon bé on ira avec eux si tu veux.

Oui sa serai sympas qu'on soit tous les quatre. Tu sais au fond elle n'est pas si méchante. » Je fis la moue. Il me caressa la cuisse. « ça va pas ?

Je pensais qu'on serait que tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on verra demain soir. »

Il se gare à la villa. « Mon amour je te promets une soirée inoubliable demain.

Oui on verra. Laisse-moi récupérer mes affaires et me changer je te rejoins. » Je filai me préparer en vitesse et le rejoint.

« Renesmée Cullen tu es belle ! » Il me tin la porte de la voiture.

« merci. » Je montai commençant à rougir. On partit au cinéma et rejoignit les autres

« Salut ! Tu ne vas pas avoir trop froid Nessie ? » Me dit Chelsea d'un aire hautain.

« Je ne suis pas frileuse, mais si il y en a une qui doit avoir froid c'est toi ! » Je la regardais de haut en bas.

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus besoin d'allumer mon copain moi !

Nessie, on va chercher les places ? » Dis Jacob en venant à mon secoure. Je serais les dents et le suivit. Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer cette garce ! J'entendais Matt lui parler.

« Chelsea il y a vraiment des fois ou tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! » Il nous rejoint. « Excuse la Nessie il ne faut pas faire attention.

C'est bon t'inquiète pas ! » Jacob se mit à côté de moi dans le cinéma. A la fin de la séance il me laissa passer devant lui.

« Mat… » Chelsea voit qu'il ne l'a pas attendu. « J'ai perdu mon téléphone ! Il a dut tomber…

Il est sous le siège je le vois… » Dis Jacob

« Ah merci… » Elle le récupère et sort avec lui « aïe… » Elle fait exprès de tomber sur lui et l'embrasse. Surprit il met une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule.

J'arrivais à ce moment-là. « Jacob!… » Ne pouvant en voir plus je parti en pleurant vers la voiture. Ce n'était pas possible pas lui et elle. Cette garce avait bien réussit son coup…

Matt essaya de me rattraper. « Nessie attend ! » Il se retourna vers eux. « ça y est tu es contente tu as réussi ton coup Chel's. Tu me dégoute ! »

Jacob la fusilla du regard et parti en courant derrière moi. « Nessie ! Nessie attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Il m'attrapa pas le bras. « Mon cœur, j'ai rien fait elle m'a surprise, je te le jure !

C'est ça ! Rend moi mes affaire je rentre chez moi !

Nessie je te jure ! Tu sais que c'est toi et seulement toi ! » Il vit que je ne l'écoutais pas. « Laisse-moi au moins te ramener ! » Je montais et claquais la porte. Il me rejoignit et me conduit chez lui.

« Je t'ai demandé de me ramener chez moi, ce n'est pas dure à comprendre ! » J'attrapais mes affaires et sortais.

« Non tu m'écoute ! C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi, Nessie tu sais que je serai incapable d'aimer une autre que toi ! Jamais je ne te ferrais souffrir ! Pourquoi j'aurais attendu depuis ta naissance pour te faire ce coup la maintenant ? Réfléchit !

Alors tu es en train de me dire que j'ai des hallucinations et que tu n'étais pas en train de la peloter pendant qu'elle t'embrassait ! Non ? Tu te fou de moi Jake ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que je l'aimais bien et qu'au fond elle n'était pas si méchante ! C'est mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit ! Alors arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et lâche moi s'il te plait je rentre chez moi ! Tu me déçois, tu es tombé bien bas ! »

Il tapa dans un arbre à côté. « Écoute-moi non d'un chien ! » Voyant que je ne m'arrêtais pas il m'attrapait par la taille, mit une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa pour de vrai. Quand il eut finit il mit son front contre le mien. « Je t'aime ! Toi et personne d'autre. » Il me caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Surprise j'en laissai tomber mes affaires une larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il me serre contre lui me rendit mes baisés.

« Nessie, stop tu vas avoir une crampe mon cœur... » Il me caressa la joue. « Jure-moi que tu me crois pour le cinéma.

Tu penses que si je ne te croyais pas que j'aurais fait ça ? » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. « Et dire que maman a eu le droit à ça avant moi, ce n'est pas normal !

Elle se débrouille moins bien que toi ! » Dit-il ce qui me fit rire, il sourit et me fit tourner dans les aires. « Ho depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je t'aime !

Je ris de plus belle devant notre bonheur commun. « Je t'aime aussi ! Et j'en avais très envie depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas.

Tu aurais dû ! La seule chose qui me retenait c'était tes parents ! On va à la cabane ?

Tu…oui allons-y.

Tu quoi ?

Rien j'allais sortir une bêtise. Viens. » Je pris met sacs et le suivit à la cabane.

Il me rejoint sur le lit une fois être redevenue un homme. « Je peux recommençais ?

Recommencer quoi ? » Dis-je en souriant sachant très bien de quoi il me parlait

« Ça… » Il m'embrassa de nouveau. « Je pourrais ne jamais m'arrêter ! »

Cela me fit rire. « Et toi qui me disais de me stopper tout à l'heure. » Dis-je en lui caressant la joue. « Je t'aime Jacob et pour toujours.

Moi aussi ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! » Il posa sa tête dans mon cou et me caressa le ventre, ce qui me fit frissonner et j'en profitais pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Il sourit et se redressa. « Tu veux manger ?

Si tu as du sang je veux bien, sinon j'irais me trouver une proie dans le coin. Il faut que j'aille chasser de toute façon.

Il y a moi en réserve, après c'est tous. Je t'attends si tu veux.

Ça va pas je ne vais pas boire ton sang ! Je vais essayer de me trouver quelque chose, ne bouge pas. » Je partie chasser en vitesse le temps qu'il prenait son repas.

« C'est bon, t'as assez mangé ?

Oui, je tiendrais. Je vais me doucher.

Je peux venir ? Non je rigole je t'attends.

Avant tu le faisais. » Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

« Oui mais tu as changé. T'es une femme maintenant. «

Je ne dis rien, pris ma douche et ressortis. « Vas-y si tu veux, je vais faire la vaisselle en attendent.

Ok. Merci. »

Je fis la vaisselle et l'attendis en lisant dans un fauteuil pour essayer de me déstresser. Ça allé être notre première nuit en amoureux. Je sais que rien n'aller changer par rapport, à nos autres nuits, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en me disant qu'il était enfin à moi. Rien ni personne ne pourrait me le prendre, c'était mon Jacob, mon prince charmant !

D'ailleurs ça me faisait pensée que Chelsea avait bien failli réussir son coup et je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je comptais bien me venger à la première occasion et j'avais déjà ma petite idée. Jacob me fis sortir de mes pensée en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu lis quoi de beau ?

Oh c'est juste Orgueil et Préjuger

Encore ! »

Sa réaction me fit sourire. « Oui tu sais que c'est mon préféré.

Comme ta mère…

Oui. viens on va se coucher. » Je m'allongeais sur le lit dans ses bras. « On devrait aller faire quelques courses demain pour éviter de ramener les restes de la veille

Oui bonne idée et comme ça tu pourras, prendre du sang dans la réserve de la villa aussi.

J'y avais pensé. » Je lui souris tendrement.

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et fit glisser sa main timidement sous mon t-shirt. J'en profitais pour faire passer mes bras autour de son cou et lui caresser la nuque en lui rendant ses baisés. Quand je commençais à sentir que ça dérapé je le stoppé gentiment.

« Jacob non…je…je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça…désolé…

Ok…. » Il se rallongea à côté de moi un peu déçu. « Désoler c'est de ma faute je me suis emballé…

Non tu n'as rien fait de mal. » lui dis-je ne lui caressant le visage.

« Je t'en demande trop alors que j'ai déjà beaucoup eu ce soir.

Jacob regarde-moi ! Ecoute c'est bon ça va tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne t'en veux pas c'est normal. Tu attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, ça se comprend. Je te demande juste de me laisser un peu de temps. »

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et il me serra contre lui. On resta ainsi à se câliner jusqu'à nous endormir heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours en tout cas.**

**Gros Bisous Nessie =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je vous donne enfin la suite de mon histoire.**

**Encore un gros merci pour ceux qui me soutienne**

**Bonne lecture XD**

**Chap 5 premier match**

Mon weekend avec Jacob était tout simplement fabuleux ! On avait passé notre temps à roucouler dans notre petit nid douillet et secret, loin de tout le monde. Ma mère n'avait pas cessé de m'appeler pour savoir quand je rentrais, Alice avait dû voir ce qui c'était passé, et avait dû lui raconté. Je me doutais qu'elle était impatiente que je lui raconte mon weekend. D'ailleurs en rentrant elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'arriver avant de m'embarqué dans sa chambre pour que je lui fasse mon compte rendu.

« Alors raconte c'était comment ?

Alice ne t'as pas déjà tout raconté ?

Si mais je veux entendre ta version. Alors ?

C'était magique ! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça un jour. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé ! On aurait dit que j'avais un million de papillons dans le ventre quand il m'a embrassé ! » Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, très à l'écoute pour ne pas perdre une miette de mon récit. « Par contre je compte bien me venger de cette garce de Chelsea ! Elle a bien failli réussir son coup !

Fait attention à ce que tu vas faire ma chérie. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu te venge, mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Je pense qu'elle va avoir une belle surprise à l'entrainement demain… Je n'ai pas l'intention de laissé la première venue croire qu'elle peut ruiner mon couple !

Tu as raison princesse, gardons nos hommes et sortons les crocs s'il le faut ! »

J'explosais de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'aime maman ! Je vais aller me coucher, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain !

Oui repose toi bien ma princesse. » Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. Mon père me croisa et me vit avec un grand sourire béat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Elle est amoureuse ! Jacob l'a embrassé pour la première fois vendredi soir.

Oh…je comprends mieux son grand sourire. » Il soupira et se mit à côté de Bella ma mère en la prenant contre lui. « Notre bébé grandit !

Oui. ça devient dur de l'accepter, mais on n'a plus le choix maintenant. Elle et Jacob son complètement lié maintenant… » Il l'embrassa sur le front et passa la soirée à discuter avec elle en attendant l'heure des cours.

Le lendemain j'attendais avec impatience l'heure de ma vengeance envers Chelsea. La journée fus longue à se terminée pour enfin arrivé à l'entrainement. Je m'y rendis en peaufinant mon idée avec Estelle, une fille que j'avais rencontrée à l'audition et avec qui j'avais sympathisé. Je saluais les filles au passage.

« Je vais aller mettre les filles au courant de notre plan » me dit-elle en partant dans les vestiaires.

Je partis m'échauffer dans la salle en les attendant et commença à me remémorer ce que j'avais prévue pour l'entrainement.

« Bien comme vous savez le premier match de la saison c'est vendredi soir. Alors je veux que tout soit parfais ! ça veut dire entrainement tous les jours à la fin des cours et entre midi et deux si besoin. C'est d'accord pour tout le monde ?

Oui ! » me répondirent-elles toutes en cœur.

Bien. Commençons alors, échauffez-vous et on va répéter l'enchainement de la dernière fois. » Chelsea arriva quand on commença notre répétition. « Chelsea….merci de nous honorer de ta présence c'est trop aimable de ta part ! » Elle me lança un sourire sournois et s'installa comme si de rien n'était. « Hum dis-moi c'est quoi cette tenue ? Ou est ton uniforme ?

Ce truc immonde tu appelles ça un uniforme ? Désolé mais je ne mettrais pas cette horreur.

Et bien cette horreur comme tu dis, tu devras le porter à chaque entrainement que tu le veuille ou non. T'en que nous n'avons pas les fonds nécessaire, on ne changera pas d'uniforme. Maintenant va prendre ta place s'il te plait tu nous fais perdre du temps ! » Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose. « Tu as un souci ?

Non tout va bien.

Bien on reprend. » On reprit notre enchainement. Les filles s'arrangèrent pour lui faire rater toute ses figures, et lui faire remarquer son impotence. « Stop les filles on s'arrête ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Sophie prend la place de Chelsea s'il te plait. Chelsea met toi sur le côté. On reprend. » On recommença sans elle, et fit un enchainement parfait. « Ah là c'est parfait on reste comme ça qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? » Elles acquiescèrent toutes.

« Et moi je fais quoi ?

Hum…toi laisse-moi réfléchir….tu vois la porte là-bas ? Tu la prends et tu ne reviens pas ! On n'a pas besoin d'une empotée qui nous fait perdre notre temps à se pavaner devant tout le monde et qui ne sait rien faire d'autre.

Mais…je… » Elle serra les poings. « Tu me le paiera ! » Elle sortit furibonde en se prenant les pieds dans un filet qui trainait, sous les rires de toutes.

« Enfin débarrasser de cette sorcière ! Félicitation Nessie tu ne l'as pas loupé ! » Me dit Estelle toute heureuse.

« Merci de votre aide surtout. Aller on va se changer on reprendra demain on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui ». On partit toutes dans les vestiaires nous changer et nous souhaitait une bonne soirée avant de rentrer chacune chez nous.

Le lendemain à midi je me dépêcher de rejoindre la bande à la fin des cours.

« Coucou tout le monde. Matt je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de renvoyer Chelsea de l'équipe hier…

Ce n'est pas grave sa lui fera les pieds. De toute façon je m'en fiche j'en ai marre de ses sales coups. Tiens en parlant du loup. » Il regarda Chelsea qui s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Woh, woh, woh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas été claire vendredi soir ? Je veux plus de toi, je ne peux plus supporter que tu me fasses encore des coups comme ça avec chaque nouveau de l'équipe ! Et en plus maintenant que tu ne fais plus partit des pompom girl je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à rester avec toi. Tu vas nuire notre image. Chelsea c'est terminé entre nous ! »

Elle me regardait. « T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! Tu crois que tu vas faire ta loi parce que tu es ici depuis deux semaines ! Non mais on va ou là, sa deviens n'importe quoi ! Tout ça parce qu'une fille d'Arizona débarque ici faut que ça change ! Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'écarter les cuisses pour avoir le pouvoir, tu rêves ! Tu crois quoi avec Jacob ? Une fois qu'il t'aura baisé sa serra finit ! Toi et ta pute de sœur qui allume le Cullen, vous êtes pareil ! Vous ne valez rien ! »

Jacob se leva furieux et la mit fasse à lui en la tenant par les bras. « Tu parles plus jamais de Bella et de Nessie comme ça ou je t'arrache la tête ! Tu les connais pas, tu n'as pas à parlais d'elle comme ça ! » Il jette le plateau de Chelsea par terre. « Si je te vois tourner autour d'une des deux, je te promets que je te le fait payer ! Tu ne touches pas à elles ! Maintenant fiche le camp et que je revois plus ta tête de blonde anorexique ! » Elle le fusilla du regard et sorti de la cantine furieuse. Je remarquais que ma mère avait assisté à toute la scène et me regardais. Je lui fis comprendre que je lui expliquerais à la maison.

Matt mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob. « Jake calme toi s'il te plait c'est bon elle va nous laisser.

Jacob viens dehors te calmé s'il te plait ! Merci Matt, et désoler on se voit tout à l'heure.

Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète pas je préfère prendre votre défense que de rester avec une fille comme ça. » Je lui souris et entraina Jacob difficilement dehors.

Une fois dehors il fit les cent pas et finit par se détendre un peu. « Je suis désolé je me suis emporté, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on te parle comme ça… »

Je lui caressai la joue. « Mon cœur s'est rien, t'en fais pas. je pense qu'elle a compris le message cette fois. Elle ne nous fera plus rien. » Il m'embrassa avec force et me serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'on traite ma petite femme comme ça. » Je me mis à rougir en l'entendant m'appeler sa petite femme, ce qui fit son plus grand bonheur car je du cacher mon visage dans son torse un long moment avant que cela passe. Malgré les quelques minutes qui étaient passé je le sentais encore trembler un peu.

« Hum Jacob tu devrais aller te transformer et courir un peu ça te ferais du bien. Profite il n'y a personne dans les alentours je surveille.

Tu es un amour ! Je fais vite promis.

Prend ton temps pour évacuer, ne te presse pas. » Je le regardais partir et attendit qu'il me rejoigne pour retourner en cours.

Le jour du match arriva à grande vitesse et je stressais autant pour moi que pour Jacob. J'avais peur qu'il se blesse, et moi de rater une figure. Pourtant je savais qu'on était au point, les derniers entrainements c'était très bien passé. Alice nous avait cousu de nouvelles tenues qui je dois l'avouer était beaucoup plus jolies que nos anciennes. On venait de répétait une dernière fois quand on entra sur le terrain pour l'ouverture du match. On se mit en place au milieu du terrain et attendit que la musique commence pour faire notre premier numéro. Tout se passa comme prévue et la foule nous acclamait avec de grands cris et des applaudissements à notre plus grand bonheur.

On filait se mettre sur les bancs du côté qui nous étaient réservé et regardâmes le match en encourageant notre équipe à chaque occasion. Quand je vis Jacob prendre le ballon pour aller marquer, je me levais d'un bon en l'encourageant et priait pour que le gros balourd qui le suivait ne lui fasse pas mal si jamais il le plaquait. Jacob fila comme une flèche en évitant tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et marqua. L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps et je courais me jetais dans ses bras.

« Tu as étais merveilleux mon amour ! Il n'y en a pas un pour te rattraper ! »

Il m'embrassa et me caressa la joue. « c'est toi qui est merveilleuse, je t'admirais tout à l'heure pour l'ouverture du match et tu étais la plus belle de toute !

Merci… » dis-je gêné quand les filles m'appelèrent pour faire le show de la mi-temps. J'embrassais Jacob une dernière fois avant de filé les rejoindre et refaire une de nos chorégraphie.

Le match se déroula bien pour nous tout le long on gagner 15 à 5 et c'était bien parti pour qu'on l'emporte. Jacob était impressionnant sur le terrain dès qu'il le pouvait il détalait comme un lapin pour aller marquer, ou écraser les gas de l'équipe adverse. Il les retourner comme des crêpes dès qu'il en avait un sur son passage. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et comme je l'avais dit la victoire fut pour nous. Après avoir pris nos douches et nous être changé, on se rejoignit tous devant les vestiaires.

« Et si on aller fêter ça comme il se doit » Proposa Matt.

« A quoi tu penses » demanda Estelle.

« Hum au cocoon ce n'est pas très loin

Bonne idée vous venez avec nous ?

Oui je vais juste prévenir ma sœur je vous rejoins sur le parking ! » Je filais voir mes parents. « On voudrait aller fêter la victoire en boite je peux ? Dites oui s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… » Je leur fis les yeux doux.

« d'accord mais à condition que tu fasses bien attention !

Oui promis merci papa !

Je la surveillerais comme la prunelle de mes yeux ne vous inquiétez pas » Leur assura Jacob.

« Si il lui arrive le moindre petit truc je t'arrache tes poils de loup ! »

Il dégluti. « Je ferais très attention promis

Bien allez-y. passez une bonne soirée et tiens nous au courant si tu ne rentres pas dormir.

Oui papa merci. » J'embrassais mes parents et allais rejoindre les autre sur le parking main dans la main avec Jacob.

« C'est bon on peut y aller ? » Demanda Matt

« Oui on vous suit ! » Je montais dans la voiture de Jacob et on les rejoignit à la boite. Arriver devant j'étais tout excité, c'était la première fois que j'allais dans une boite et j'étais ravis de pourvoir le faire avec Jacob et nos amis. A peine nous pénétrions dedans que la musique m'envahit et que j'embarquais Estelle pour allait danser sous les rires des garçons devant mon emprécement. Les autres nous rejoignirent petit à petit et nous nous amusions tous ensemble au milieu de la piste. Seul Jacob et Matt restèrent dans leur coin. Estelle me regarda.

« Tu as la même idée que moi ?

Oui allons leur bouger les fesses ! » On alla les cherchés et les entrainait de force sur la piste. « Aller messieurs on se bouge un peu on ne fait pas qu'admiré ! » Jacob me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Nessie e ne sais pas danser… »

Je le regardais surprise. « Vraiment ? » Il acquiesça, je lui souris. « Ce n'est pas un problème, suit mes mouvements comme font Matt et Estelle. » Je commença à me tortiller devant lui, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et suivit le mouvement. « tu t'en sors très bien tu sais ?

Vraiment ?

Oui. Je t'apprendrais quelque truc si tu veux.

Ça sera avec plaisir ! » Je me retournais pour l'embrasser et continuais à danser avec presque toute la nuit. A la fermeture de la boite on dit au revoir à tout le monde et repartîmes vers Forks.

Et si on allait dormir à la cabane ?

Ça me va, parfaitement ! »

J'envoyais un message à mes parents pour les prévenir que je ne rentré pas. Jacob nous amena dans notre endroit secret ou nous nous couchions épuisé après avoir passé une soirée épuisante.

**Alor des reviews ?**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 6 vacance**

C'était les vacances et Jacob était coincé avec ses obligations de loup. J'étais toute seule chez moi et je tournais en rond. Ma mère vint frapper à ma porte.

« ça va princesse ?

Hum…non je m'ennuis… » Je m'assis sur mon lit et elle me rejoignit.

« J'ai droit à un câlin ?

Oui ! » Je me faufilais dans ses bras et mit ma tête sous ses cheveux comme à mon habitude.

« Alors ça se passe toujours aussi bien avec Jacob ?

Oui, mais on n'avance pas beaucoup. Enfin je veux dire si mais pas au point de ce que tu crois.

Ma puce, le jour on tu te sens prête pour la prochaine étape, je veux que tu m'en parles, il faudra qu'on prenne les mesures pour que tu n'es pas la surprise que j'ai eu !

Je suis d'accord pour qu'on le fasse. Je peux te dire quelque chose sans que tu te fâche ou quoi que ce soit ?

Promis !

C'est en rapport avec ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne me sens pas tout à fait prête pour ça, mais par moment j'aimerais bien que ça se produise quand même. Je me dis que sa serait peut être allé trop vite et que je ferais mieux d'attendre encore un peu. Même si je sais que Jacob attend ça avec impatience et qu'il m'a dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faut pour que je sois sûr. » Ma mère réfléchit.

« Jacob le fera, sa je te l'assure, il va attendre. Quand à toi... « Elle fit une pause. « J'en reviens pas que je vais te dire ça ! Fait ce que tu veux Nessie, laisse ton cœur te guider, vie pour toi. Si tu veux Jacob, alors vas-y, choisit juste le bon moment, pas entre deux cours dans les toilettes du lycée ! »

Je ris à ses propos. « Non bien sûr que non. Pour moi c'est quelque chose de spéciale, je veux que tout se passe bien pour ce moment là justement. Merci maman pour tes conseils, t'es la plus cool des mamans ! » Je l'embrassais.

« Tu ferais un truc pour moi ?

Oui.

Demain, après-midi on s'occupe de ta protection ! Comme ça c'est fait. Et dit moi quand vous avez passé le cap, pas les détails, mais juste si ça va ou si tu as mal.

D'accord je veux bien, mais euh…justement c'est ça qui me fait peur. Sa c'est passé comment pour toi ? T'es pas obliger de répondre si tu ne veux pas, mais ça me rassurerais un peu.

Tu veux savoir quoi ? Vas-y je répondrais à tout.

Euh bé comment ça s'est passé pour toi. Je sais que c'était pour votre nuit de noce, mais après…

Je reprends tout alors. C'était à notre voyage de noce sur l'ile d'Esmé, le premier soir de notre arrivé, nous étions tous les deux nerveux. Ton père m'a proposé un bain de minuit avant… » Elle sourit. « Je l'ai rejoint dans l'eau, on a regardé la lune et je me suis rapproché de lui, là on a plus eu peur. On était fait pour être ensemble. Après sa a été vite, on s'est embrassé, il m'a ramené dans la chambre blanche et là l'ai sentis. Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, mais j'ai vite oublié la douleur, j'avais l'homme que j'aimais. Le matin... » Elle rit. « Le matin je me suis réveillé sur lui j'étais heureuse ! Le bonheur total, sauf que lui était persuadé qu'il m'avait fait mal ! J'avais quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. J'avais mal nul par. Ton père était fou de rage contre lui, il avait même mordu un coussin pendant la nuit, il y avait des plumes partout ! J'en avais plein les cheveux. Il a juré de ne plus me toucher tant que je ne serai pas vampire, mais je suis têtue et j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Après ça deviens disons naturel...ça ne fait pas mal, sauf si il y va brutalement. Sa arrive mais bon...c'est naturel tout ça, il ne faut pas se poser de question.

Hum d'accord. ça me rassure un peut, merci.

Ne le dit pas à ton père que tu sais pour le coussin, il a toujours pas accepté ! Je n'oublierais jamais sa tête quand il m'a avoué ça ! Tu sais que tu as été faite cette nuit-là ?

Non je ne savais pas, mais t'inquiète pas je lui dirais même pas qu'on a parlé de tout ça, sinon il risque de nous faire une syncope ! Ça reste entre nous.

Oui et j'aimerais bien le garder. » Je riais

« Moi aussi ! »

Elle m'embrassait sur la tête. « Donc demain après-midi, et on n'ira pas voir papi. Par contre je devrais le dire à ton père pour ta...contraception. Je dirai juste que c'est au cas où...

Ça marche, mais tu sais qu'il va encore en prendre un coup. On ne peut pas dire que je vous gâte vraiment en ce moment.

On s'y préparait depuis un moment, et je l'avais prévenu qu'on aurait une conversation sur ça. T'inquiète pas je gère le papa ! » Je ris une fois de plus. Et elle me serra contre elle. « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Oui je sais. Merci maman ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler. »

Jacob arrivait une heure après et ma mère nous laissa en tête à tête.

« ça c'est bien passé ta garde ?

Oui, un peu trop longue et fatigante, mais sinon aucun souci. Il me tardait de te rejoindre… » Il m'embrassait et me câliné. « Et toi ta journée ?

Hum…pas grand-chose, j'ai fait quelque devoirs et j'ai papoté avec ma mère. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à la cabane ? Je voudrais te parlais sans qu'on puisse nous entendre.

Si je t'attends dehors je vais me changer. » Il partit se transformer et je grimpais sur son dos pour nous rendre dans notre nid douillet. Il me rejoignit à l'intérieur. « Alors de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

Hum…je voudrais qu'on parle de nous, enfin de ma première fois.

Notre première fois Nessie.

Oui notre première fois. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai la trouille même si je sais que ça ne peut pas se passer mal. Mais je voudrais que ce soit…spéciale…

Je ne ferais surement pas ça entre deux cours dans les toilettes du lycée ! Non je veux que ce soit spécial, comme toi. » Je lui souris en me retint de rire. Il avait dit exactement la même chose que ma mère.

« Je suis contente qu'on soit d'accord sur ce sujet.

Moi aussi je ne voulais pas t'en parler, pour ne pas te mettre la pression. On le fera quand tu te sentiras prête, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour ça. » Je souris et l'embrassais. J'avais vraiment l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Je lui caressais la joue.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu tu as l'air épuisé…

Non ça va je veux profiter de toi.

Je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas. je préfère te voir te reposer, plutôt que de t'écouler parce que tu es trop fatiguer.

Très bien mais tu restes avec moi. Et tu ne me laisse pas dormir plus d'une heure.

Promis. » Il s'allongea sur le lit en me prenant dans ses bras et s'endormit aussitôt.

Au bout d'une heure je ne pus me résigner à le réveiller. Il dormait si paisiblement. Je me fie à manger et me couchais à côté de lui pour dormir moi aussi après avoir prévenue ma mère que je ne rentrais pas le soir. Le lendemain je me réveillais avant lui et lui préparais le petit-déjeuner. Il vint me prendre par la taille et m'embrasser dans le cou.

. « Tu aurais dû me réveiller comme je te l'avais demandé hier soir…

Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, tu dormais si bien.

Hum d'accord. Mais promis aujourd'hui je me rattrape !

Tu n'es pas obligé je comprends.

Non j'y tiens. Ça te dit d'aller au ciné et se balader ? » Je souris devant son envie de se faire pardonner.

« Oui avec plaisir. Par contre avant je dois aller faire un truc avec ma mère. Je lui demanderais de me déposer devant le ciné quand on aura fini.

D'accord ça marche.

Aller viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner j'ai finis. » Il s'installa pour manger.

« c'est super bon, tu es un vrai cordon bleu !

N'exagère pas ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais merci quand même. » Il sourit et finit.

« Aller on y va ?

Oui ! » Il me déposa chez moi. J'allais à mon rendez-vous avec ma mère et quand on eut finit elle me déposa devant le cinéma ou Jacob m'attendais.

Je le laissais choisir le film cette fois et passait la séance à me cacher le visage contre lui. La prochaine fois je choisirais le film. Jacob passa la séance à rire de ma peur et en profita pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. En sortant.

« Alors tu te sens mieux ?

Oui. c'était horrible ça fait trop peur ce film… » Il rit. « Ne te moque pas ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est immonde quand il le découpe en petits morceaux !

Mais non c'est ça qui est drôle.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans…

Les effets spéciaux ratés. Le sang ne fait pas réel du tout, il est plus orange que rouge.

Ça fait peur quand même. » Il rit et m'embrassa sur la tête.

« Aller vient je t'offre un café ! » Il m'emmena dans le café le plus proche ou je commandais un chocolat et lui un capuccino avec un gros muffin. « Tu ne veux rien manger ?

Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. » On prit notre commande et nous installais dans un coin tranquille ou l'on pouvait discuter tranquillement.

« ça te dirais qu'on passe les vacances tous les deux à la cabane ?

Oui mais tes obligations envers la meute ?

Je m'arrangerais pour pas les faires. J'ai envie de profiter de toi, vu qu'on n'a pas à être séparé par les cours.

Ça me va. Il faudra juste que je dise à mes parents que je les passes avec toi.

D'accord si tu veux on rentre leur dire et récupérer tes affaires avant d'aller se balader. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Tu n'as pas construit une maison cette fois ? » Il rit.

« Non rassure toi, c'est juste un endroit que j'ai vu pas loin de la plage de la Push ou on pourra être tranquille. » Je lui souriais

. « D'accord, fini vite alors. » Il englouti tout d'un coup et m'amena chez moi. « Coucou c'est moi !Je viens prendre des affaires je passe les vacances avec Jacob ! » Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand mon père me stoppa.

"Hep, hep, hep jeune fille ! Pas si vite ! On ne t'a pas dit oui.

Mais papa s'il te plait… » Je lui fis les yeux doux.

« Edward laisse les profités, souvient toi comment on était à la même période qu'eux.

Hum…bon très bien, mais tu nous appelle de temps en temps et tu fais attention.

Promis, merci papa ! » Je filais en vitesse chercher mes affaires, les embrassais une dernière fois et rejoint Jacob qui c'était transformer dehors. Je grimpais sur son dos pour aller déposer nos affaires à la cabane avant qu'il nous amène à l'endroit qu'il voulait me montré.

C'était une petite crique isolé pas loin de la Push ou l'on pouvait être tranquille sans qu'on nous voie. J'allais m'asseoir au bord de l'eau en attendant que Jacob se change. Il vint s'asseoir derrière moi, et me calla contre son torse en m'enfermant dans ses bras. J'étais bien là tout contre lui au chaud, à regarder le paysage. J'aimais beaucoup quand il me prenait comme ça dans ses bras. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à me câliner ainsi au bord de l'eau en papotant avant de rentrer. On continua nos vacances ainsi, à jongler entre la cabane et la crique, pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre bon ou mauvais ?**

**Bisou =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à dire un gros meri à jennimael pour ses review qui me font très plaisir ainsi que son soutient. :)**

**Je vous donne la suite de mon histoire avec un chapitre un peu plus court. J'espère qu'il satisfera les personnes qui me suivent. ^^ **

**bisou à tous(te)**

**Chap 7 première fois**

Ça faisait trois mois que je sortais avec Jacob et il était toujours aussi adorable envers moi. Il faisait attention à tout, et était très jaloux. A chaque fois qu'on sortait, et qu'un garçon m'approchait de trop prêt il venait montrer que j'étais sa propriété. Une fois ça a mal tourné. Le gas en question faisait partie de l'équipe adverse, il était complètement soul et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Jacob en est venue aux mains, on n'arrivait pas à le stopper. Au final les deux équipes se sont retrouvé à se taper dessus et on nous a viré de la boite. On en a bien rit quelques temps après en se le remémorant.

J'avais un vrai prince charmant et je voulais faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Je savais qu'il attendait avec impatience notre première fois, et j'avais décidé de lui faire la surprise de lui offrir ma virginité ce weekend. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ce soir à la cabane après le match, pour qu'on passe une soirée romantique avant d'en venir au fait. Je ne savais toujours pas trop comment m'y prendre et je demandais alors conseille à Estelle.

« Alors tu as trouvé une idée pour ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non pas vraiment. J'ai déjà préparé le diner, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour le reste.

Déjà prépare une ambiance romantique avec de la musique et des bougies.

Oui ça me parait pas mal.

Ensuite quand tu as finis de diner tu vas te mettre sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser et tu lui fais comprendre que tu as envie de plus. Pense à porter de la lingerie un peu coquine.

Je n'ai rien du tout en lingerie, ni en décoration ! Oh la la c'est la cata…j'aurais jamais le temps de tout préparer pour ce soir.

Si tu veux à la fin des cours on va faire les boutiques.

Oh oui ça serait super. Je vais avoir besoin de tes conseils.

Pas de soucis ! » Elle sourit. « Aller vient on va être en retard en cours ». Je la suivis et fini ma journée de cours avec. A la fin on filait faires les boutiques pour acheter tous ce qu'il me fallait et elle me conseilla pour les sous-vêtements.

Tout le long du match je restais distante, en n'arrêtant pas de penser à notre soirée. J'espérais que tout se passe bien. A la fin du match je lui laissais un mot pour qu'il me rejoigne à la cabane et je me dépêchais de finir de tout préparer. Une fois fait je tournais en rond ne sachant pas quand il allait arriver. Je l'entendis frapper à la porte quelques minutes après. Je fonçais lui ouvrir et lui sautais dans les bras.

« Coucou mon ange ! ça va ? » Il m'embrassait.

« Oui il me tardait que t'arrive. Vient. » Je l'entrainais dans la pièce principal pour qu'il voit ce que j'avais préparé.

« Wah…c'est en quel honneur ?

J'avais envie d'une soirée en amoureux et je veux te faire une surprise aussi. » Il me regardait les yeux pétillant.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es magnifique ! » je rougis.

« Merci. Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé à diner.

Si ma princesse nous a fait un petit repas oui ! » Je souris et l'amenais à la table ou j'avais préparé un diner aux chandelles. Il sourit encore plus. Nous mangions tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas je me mis sur ses genoux et lui caressa la nuque en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime et ce soir j'ai envie de te le prouver différemment. » Je me mordis la lèvre hésitante. « Je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour Jacob. » Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Je peux attendre encore sinon. » Je l'embrassais.

« Je suis sûr je suis prête, je veux être enfin tienne.

Tu l'es déjà ma Nessie ! » Il me caressait la joue et m'embrassa en me portant dans la chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit. « Je t'aime Nessie, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre ! » Il m'embrassait dans le cou ce qui me provoqua des frissons de plaisirs. Puis il descendit petit à petit sur mon corps et fit glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes afin de m'enlever ma robe. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de désir à la vue de mon corps en sous-vêtements. « Tu es magnifique Nessie… » Je rougis un peu mais ne le quittais pas des yeux. Je fis à mon tour glisser mes mains le long de ses flancs pour lui retirer son-t-shirt et découvrir son torse musclé. Je lui caressais du bout des doigts se qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il se dépêcha de finir de nous déshabiller avant de parsemer mon corps de baisé. Il n'hésitait pas d'embrasser un de mes seins goulument en me caressant l'autre de sa main, ce qui me provoqua des gémissements. Il descendit sur mon corps toujours en l'embrassant pour arriver sur mon intimité. là il me regarda pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Je lui fis signe que oui et il commença à caresser mon intimité. Je me cambrais en poussant un cri quand il inséra un doigt en moi pour commencer ses longs va et vient. Quand il sentit que je fus prête il en inséra un deuxième en me mordillant le clitoris, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité mes gémissements.

« Hum…Jacob continu…plus vite… » Il accéléra la cadence et je ne tardais pas à venir. Il remonta à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

« ça va ?

Oui continu s'il te plait j'en veux plus. » Je collais mon sexe contre le sien en le frottant un peu contre lui, pour qu'il comprenne mon envie. Je le vis gémir d'impatience. Il se recula afin de mettre un préservatif et revint pour me pénétrais doucement. Je grimaçais un peu sur le coup à cause de la douleur. Il attendit que je m'habitue à lui avant de reprendre en douceur. Au fur et à mesure il accéléra la cadence et prit plus confiance en lui. Nous finîmes par arriver à l'orgasme en même temps. Jacob se retira lentement de moi ce qui me fit éprouver un grand vide. Il s'allongea et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, merci pour ce cadeau.

De rien. Merci d'avoir étais doux… » Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et me calla contre lui pendant qu'il me câlinait. Nous finîmes par nous endormir heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain il vint me réveiller en me faisant des petits bisous dans le cou et apporta le petit-déjeuner au lit.

« Hum…merci ça sent bon.

Le petit-déjeuner au lit spécialement pour mon petit cœur ! » Il m'embrassa. « Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

Non je vais parfaitement bien ! Et toi ?

Je suis sur un petit nuage ! » Je souris et il me rejoignit pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Après l'avoir pris nous restions au lit. Jacob me caressait le dos en m'embrassant. « Hum…je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de tout ça maintenant que j'y ai gouté entièrement. » Je souris et me mis à cheval sur lui.

« Et si on recommençait ?

Avec joie ! » Il me fit basculer sur le lit en passant sur moi et on refit l'amour. On passa notre weekend ainsi à faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la cabane en découvrant le corps de l'autre.

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Bisou =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Après ce long moment d'attente je vous donne enfin la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Chap 8**

Le lundi matin quand ma mère vint me lever elle me retrouvait recroquevillé dans mon lit.

« ça ne va pas princesse ? » Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux.

« Non j'ai mal au ventre, je me sens pas très bien…

D'accord tu vas rester à la maison. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Non tu peux aller en cours, ça va aller.

Je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule si tu n'es pas bien. Laisse-moi au moins prévenir Jacob pour qu'il reste avec toi.

D'accord… » Elle partit le prévenir et m'apporta des médicaments. Jacob arriva peu de temps après.

« C'est moi, ça va ? Et Nessie ?

Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle a juste mal au ventre.

Merde ! Tu crois que c'est moi quand on a ?...

Non je ne pense pas, ça arrive parfois. Aller va la voir, moi je file en cours. Préviens si ça ne va pas.

Ok, à toute. » Il va dans la chambre. « Petit cœur ? » Je sortais la tête de la couette recroquevillée dans le lit.

« Oui ? Viens. » Il vient à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

ça va mon cœur ? C'est de ma faute ? » Je me collais à lui.

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute rassure toi. T'as rien fait pour que ça arrive. Sa me le fais des fois ce n'est pas grave.

Attend bouge pas... . » Il se mit de façon a poser sa main sur mon ventre. « Il parait que la chaleur soulage.

Oui c'est vrai. » Je mis ma tête dans son cou. « Merci.

De rien, aller dors...je reste là. » Je l'embrassais dans le cou et fermais les yeux. Il me câlina jusqu'à que je m'endorme. Quand je me réveillais il m'apporta un plateau repas. « Tu te sens mieux ?

Oui merci. Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop tout seul ?

Prêt de toi je ne m'ennuis jamais ! » Je lui souris. Et il m'embrasse sur le front. « Aller mange il faut que tu prennes des forces. » Je m'exécutai. « Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

Oui je veux bien, mais pas un qui fais peur cette fois.

D'accord. Si je mets Winnie l'ourson ça te vas ? » Je lui jetais un coussin, ce qui le fit rire.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Met ce que tu veux mais pas un qui fait peur.

Promis. » Il partait en riant chercher quelques DVD et en mit un. « ça te va celui-là ?

Oui c'est parfait ! » On passa l'après-midi à regarder des films et je dormis un peu aussi. Ma mère rentra en fin de journée et vint nous voir.

« Coucou…alors comment ça va princesse ?

Ça va mieux, j'ai plus vraiment mal au ventre. Je pourrais retourner en cours demain.

D'accord ça me rassure. Vous voulez que je vous fasse à manger ?

Oh oui un bon steak frite ! » Dit Jacob ce qui nous fit rire devant son enthousiasme.

« D'accord. Tu veux quelque chose princesse ?

Non, peut-être un peu de sang.

Ça marche je vous apporte ça. » Elle partit préparer le repas de Jacob et ma tasse de sang, puis revint nous l'apporter.

« Merci maman

Appelez-moi si besoin je reste dans le salon.

Je veux bien que tu m'aide à aller à la douche.

D'accord vient je vais t'aider à marcher. » Elle m'aida à aller dans la salle de bain. « Appelle-moi quand tu as fini.

Oui merci. » Je me douchais en vitesse et l'appelais pour qu'elle me raccompagne dans ma chambre, ou je bu ma tasse de sang. Jacob ramena la vaisselle. « Bella tu en a encore ? » Elle sourit.

« Je m'en occupe ! » Elle retourne lui faire la cuisine. Il rejoint Nessie.

« Tu fais comment pour manger autant ? T'es un vrai gouffre !

Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ce matin ! Et tu ne me connais pas encore ?

Si mais je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour caser tous ce que tu manges.

Rien que la transformation ça coute beaucoup d'énergie, même si ça parait facile ! Avant je ne mangeais pas autant.

Je veux bien croire que ça te fatigue. A chaque fois que tu es de garde tu passes la journée qui suit à dormir. » Ma mère revient donner l'assiette à Jacob.

« Deuxième service !

Merci Bella.

A tout à l'heure.

Ouai. Nessie t'es sur que tu veux rien manger ?

Absolument. Vas-y mange. » Je souriais et le regardé engloutir sa deuxième assiette. « ça y est monsieur le loup est callé ?

Oui et tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire monsieur le loup si tu te fiche de lui ! » Il se mit à me chatouiller gentiment et je me tordis de rire.

« Arrête pitié stop ! J'en peu plus…mon ventre…. » Il arrêta et m'embrassa. « Ah c'est malin j'ai envie d'aller au toilette maintenant. Je reviens. » Je parti faire aller-retour aux toilettes. En entrant dans ma chambre mes jambes se mirent flancher et je me rattrapais à la porte.

« Nessie ! » Jacob se précipita vers moi pour me soutenir et me mettre dans le lit. « Tu voulais étudier ton parquet de plus près ou quoi ? Ça va ?

Oui t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu une grosse bouffé de chaleur, c'est rien. » Je m'enroulais dans les couvertures.

« Hey t'es pas enceinte au moins ? Si c'est le cas je suis un homme mort ! » Ma mère arriva

« Je confirme ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir Carlisle chérie ?

Mais non ça va. Je suis pas enceinte on s'est protégé et je suis protégé, je n'ai pas envie de voir papi ! C'est bon j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud comme ça arrive quand on n'est pas bien. Par contre maintenant j'ai un peu froid mais ça va. Demain ça ira mieux.

Bon bé, je te réchauffe moi ! » Dis Jacob en s'allongeant à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Ma mère ramassa la vaisselle de Jacob et m'embrassa sur le front avant de nous laisser. Je mis ma tête sur le torse de Jacob et l'embrassais pour le rassurer. Il releva mon menton et me rendit mon baisé. Je lui caressai la joue. Il continua et passa sur moi mais s'arrêta. « Désolé, je m'emporte… » Je lui souris en lui caressant le visage.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais je voudrais juste éviter de le faire chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne voudrais pas que mon père fasse encore une crise.

Oui c'est vrai qu'il a mal prit le fait que sa pitchounette soit devenu une femme. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer dimanche !

Mais non il n'est pas si méchant, mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait peur quand il a voulu de sauter dessus pour t'arracher les poils ! On peut remercier ma mère d'être intervenue.

Oui heureusement qu'elle était là.

En tout cas on ne le fera pas chez moi. » Je l'embrassais.

« Sauf si il y a personne.

Oui, mais c'est rare.

On aura bien une occasion un jour. Aller calmons nous tu devrais te reposer pour être en forme demain.

Oui tu as raison. » Je l'embrassais une dernière fois en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et m'endormis dans ses bras.

Le lendemain je me sentais mieux est partit en cours avec Jacob. La journée fut longue et ennuyante. Je croisais mes oncles dans les couloirs.

« Hey mais c'est notre crevette ! » Cria Emmett. Tout le monde me regarda en l'entendant je devins rouge.

« Emmett pas devant tout le monde s'il te plait…

Oups désolé.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? On ne te vois plus beaucoup » Dis Jasper

« Toujours trop occupé avec ton loup je suppose.

Un peu oui, on profite » leur répondis-je.

« ça te dis de nous accompagner chasser ce weekend ? On y Va tous et ça fera plaisir à Esmé de te voir un peu.

Oui je veux bien. Ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas aller.

Chouette on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu » Dis Emmett en se frottant les mains. « On t'attend à la fin de tes cours vendredi et on file.

Très bien, je vous retrouverez sur le parking. Je dois filer Jacob m'attend à vendredi ! » Je les saluais et me dépêchais de rejoindre Jacob à sa voiture. « Coucou désolé pour le retard j'ai croisé Jasper et Emmett dans les couloirs, ils m'ont proposé d'aller chasser avec eux ce weekend.

Pas de souci. Tu les accompagne ?

Oui ça me fera du bien, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de chasser. On partira vendredi à la fin des cours.

Hum…tu vas me manquer pendant tout un weekend. Ça va être long…

Ça le sera pour moi aussi. Mais promis dimanche dès que je rentre je te rejoins à la cabane ! » Il sourit.

Ça me va alors ! » On rentra chez moi faire nos devoirs et Jacob resta dormir avec moi une fois de plus.

Le vendredi je l'embrassais longuement avant de partir avec mes oncles. Le weekend aller être long et dure loin de lui…mon cœur se serra tandis qu'on s'éloigner. Mais Emmett ne me laissa pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et commença à me taquiner et continua tout le long de la route.

« Emmett laisse la un peu tranquille s'il te plait tu vas finir par la mettre mal à l'aise ! » Le sermonna Rosalie.

Mais Rose tu sais que j'adore la taquinée… » Elle secoua la tête.

On est arrivé tout le monde descend ! » Cria Jasper. Je descendis et filais dire bonjours à mes grands-parents que je n'avais pas vu.

« Oh ma chérie ça me fais plaisir de te voir ! » Me dis Esmé en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Ah moi aussi mamie !

Il faut que tu me raconte tout ce que j'ai loupé depuis la dernière fois ! » Je souris et commençais mon récit quand Emmett nous coupa.

« Aller les pipelettes vous aurez le temps de faire la causette plus tard on passe aux choses sérieuse ! L'équipe qui a mangé le plus de proie à la fin du weekend à gagner !

Oh non Emmett pas encore de compétition de chasse s'il te plait… » Râla Alice

« c'est la tradition mon petit lutin ! aller on forme les équipes ! Je me mets avec Carlisle Esmé Jasper et ma Rose.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends une personne de plus que tu vas gagner cette fois Emmett. » lui dis mon père.

On verra bien. Vous êtes prêt ? La chasse est ouverte ! » On partit tous par équipe et nous dispersâmes pour chasser. Je repérais une proie non loin de moi et me mis à sa poursuite. Au moment de lui bondir dessus Emmett arriva de nul par et lui fit peur.

« Espèce de tricheur ! Tu m'as fait perdre ma proie !

Tous les coups sont permis crevette tu le sais ! » Il repartit en rigolant et je râlais. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant avec ce surnom et sa compétition. Je repérais une autre proie et cette fois-ci réussis à l'avoir. Je chassais un bon moment et grimpé sur un arbre pour m'asseoir sur une branche, afin de me reposer un peu. Ma mère me rejoignit.

« Fatigué ma princesse ?

Juste un peu je fais une pose avant de reprendre. » Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et elle me câlina. Au bout d'un moment je repérais Emmett prêt à bondir sur une proie. Je descendis et m'approchais doucement. Au moment où il allait lui bondir dessus, je lui sautais sur le dos et lui fis rater son coup.

« Nessie t'es pas cool sur ce coup-là !

Tu ne l'as pas été avec moi tout à l'heure. Et comme tu as dit tous les coups sont permis !

T'es morte la crevette ! » Il se mit à me courir après en me menaçant. Je ris et filais me cacher derrière mon père.

« Papa au secoure, il veut me tuer ! » Il se mit devant moi en croisant les bras.

« Tu fais des menaces à ma fille Emmett ?

Cette chipie m'a fait perdre ma proie !

« Tu m'as fait pareil tout à l'heure je me venge ! » Dis-je pour ma défense.

« Et tu oses répondre à ton oncle, tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Emmett laisse là, tu es en train de perdre du temps sur tes proies.

C'est vrai. Bon je te laisse pour cette fois mais attention. » Dit-il en souriant. Il repartie et dès qu'il me vit seul il se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller. J'explosais de rire à en perdre le souffle. Il finit par s'arrêter en me voyant devenir rouge attendit que je reprenne mon souffle me remit debout et reparti chasser.

Tout le weekend se déroula ainsi. Je passais mon temps à embêter Emmett dès que je le pouvais et inverse. Quand on fit les décomptes pour savoir qui avaient gagné cette partie de chasse, ce fut mon équipe qui l'emporta au grand désespoir d'Emmett qui bouda tout le retour.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Encore un gros merci pour vos review et votre soutiens ^^**

**Chap 9 l'accident**

On était à quelques jours des vacances de noël et j'étais de moins en moins chez moi. Mes parents avaient baissé les bras à essayer de m'empêcher de passer toutes mes soirées avec Jacob, à la cabane. C'était un peu comme si on avait emménagé ensemble. Jacob y avait fait quelques travaux pour l'agrandir et qu'on y soit plus à l'aise. Nous étions en train de finir nos devoirs.

« Moi c'est bon ! » Dis-je toute contente.

« Attend…. » Il finissait son mot. « Finit ! » Je lui souris

« Je te laisse ranger pendant que je fais le repas.

D'accord, mais que si tu me fais tes super pâtes à la carbonnara !

Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour manger… » Il rit, rangea les affaires et mit la table pendant que je préparais le repas. « Et voilà pour monsieur !

Merci petit cœur ! » Il mangea deux grosses assiettes de pâtes. Je m'étonnais toujours qu'il puisse manger autant. Après avoir débarrassé il m'aidait à faire la vaisselle.

« Je vais me doucher

Je viens aussi ! » Je souriais et allé dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Je le rejoins peu après. Et commença à me laver. Il me stoppa. « Laisse-moi faire… » Il mit un peu de savon dans ses mains et commença à me laver en me caressant le corps. Je frémis sous ses douces caresses et commencée à fondre. Il le remarqua et m'embrassa dans le cou. « Je t'aime mon amour… » Il continua ses baisés et je me mis face à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il releva ma jambe à sa taille et me plaqua contre le mur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement et remontais ma deuxième jambe autour de lui. Il me soutint les fesses pour pas que je glisse et me pénétra d'un grand coup pour me faire l'amour. A la fin je restais accroché à lui un peu haletante et mis mon front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime ! Et j'aime prendre ma douche avec toi.

J'aime faire tous avec toi ! » Il me porta sur le lit pendant que je l'embrassais. Il le prolongea, me fit rouler sur le lit, m'embrassa dans le cou et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. « Ton cœur bat si vite…

C'est parce que tu le rends fou d'amour ! » Il rit, m'embrassa la poitrine et commença à caresser ma cuisse en remontant sa main.

« Toi tu ris quand je te d…i des trucs sincère… » Il faisait des vas et viens avec sa main.

« Je t'ais vexé ?

Non, mais ce n'est pas sympas.

Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas être méchant…comment je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Hum…continue et embrasse-moi… » Il mit son front contre le mien.

« Avec plaisir mon amour… » Il m'embrassait et en profitait pour entrer en moi. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules et passais mes jambes autour de lui en lui mordillant la lèvre. Il se mit à gémir et accéléra le rythme. Quand il finit il se laissa tomber à côté de moi. « Je t'aime…

Je t'aime. Woh…on voit…que tu rattrape le temps que...t'as du attendre toute ces années…

Mon cœur, c'est que le début ! » Il me prit dans ses bras. « Aller dors…il est déjà tard, et ton ignoble petit copain t'épuise !

Il n'est pas si ignoble que ça. » Je l'embrassais et m'endormis en lui caressant le torse, une jambe sur lui. Il posa sa joue sur ma tête et dormit lui aussi. Le lendemain je me réveillais en sursaut et vit l'heure.

« Oh merde ! Jacob réveille-toi ! Vite on est en retard ! » J'embarquais les draps pour m'habiller et quand je revins il dormait toujours. « Jacob dépêche-toi ! Aller ! » Je le secouais et essayais aussi en l'embrassant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a mon cœur ?

On va être à la bourre et ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te lever. Ça te réussis pas de faire l'amour la semaine plusieurs fois en une soirée. Dorénavant t'attendra le weekend.

Ah non, pas ça ! » Il se leva en vitesse et rassembla ses affaires. « Prends les moi s'il te plaît, je me transforme et on y va comme ça, ça ira plus vite. Je t'attends dehors.

Hein ? Mais t'es fou ! Si on nous voit ? Non je ne prends pas le risque, je préfère arriver un peu en retard que de devoir expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi j'arrive sur un loup géant qui enfaite est toi !

Fait-moi confiance Nessie !

Désolé mais pas sur ce coup-là. Je n'ai pas envie de nous mettre en danger inutilement. » Je partis en courant vers chez lui.

Mais elle est...! Et mes affaires je les portes comment moi ! » Il m'appela.

Tiens les animaux parlent maintenant ?

Haha ! Prend ma voiture, les clefs sont sur le bureau de ma chambre. Part sans moi, je te rejoins l'heure d'après.

Quoi ? Mais tu vas faire quoi encore ?

Rentré chez moi à pied et prendre la moto. Tu es parti sans prendre mes affaires, je ne peux pas me transformer et les prendre. Bon vas-y tu vas te faire engeuler sinon.

Prend sur ta droite, tu vas te retrouver sur la route je te prends au passage. » Je raccrochai et l'attendis. Il me rejoint et balança ses affaires derrière avant de monter.

« Fonce maintenant. » J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et me dépêchais d'aller au lycée. On arriva pile à la sonnerie pour aller à notre première heure de cours et éviter que mes parents me rallent dessus parce que je n'avais pas respecté les règles. Et oui ce n'est pas parce que je vivais de moins en moins chez eux qu'ils ne me punissaient pas… Ils m'avaient laissé faire à condition que j'ai de bonne notes et que je ne loupe aucun court, sinon je retournais illico à la maison et sans Jacob. Et je n'avais absolument pas envie que ça arrive et de devoir être séparé de lui.

Le soir des vacances on jouait un de nos plus gros matches de l'année contre l'équipe de Forks. C'était notre équipe rivale et on avait deux gros matchs à jouer contre eux. Ce soir c'était le premier, les garçons étaient tendu et très concentré sur le jeu. Le match commença et tout se déroulait bien pour nous. A la fin de la première mi-temps on avait deux points d'avance sur l'équipe de Forks. Le match repris et ça commençait à se corser. Ils commençaient à y avoir plusieurs bagarres entre eux, et l'arbitre du intervenir plusieurs fois pour les calmés. Jacob filait toujours comme une flèche dès qu'il avait le ballon. Il s'était fait plaquer qu'une seule fois par un gas qui faisait le double de sa carrure, et avec qui il s'était battu. Il détenait le ballon de nouveau et fonçait pour aller marquer quand le gas très imposant sorti de nul par et le plaqua avec force. On entendit les os de Jacob craquer sous le coup et il s'effondra par terre surplombé par son attaquant. Je me mis à crier devant la scène monstrueuse qui venait de se produire. Le gas se releva et Jacob ne bougea pas. Il avait la tête en sang après être tombé violemment sur le sol. Matt se précipita vers lui pour le secouer mais aucune réaction de sa part. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et la panique me gagna en voyant les secoures se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Je voulu courir le rejoindre mais Estelle m'en empêcha.

« Non Nessie tu ne peux pas le rejoindre. Il faut que tu les laisses faire…

Non, il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je le vois… » dis-je entre deux sanglot. Je vis les secoures embarquer Jacob vers une ambulance et réussit à me dégager pour les rejoindre. « Laissez-moi venir s'il vous plait…je suis sa petite amie…

Très bien monté. » Ils m'aidèrent à grimper dans l'ambulance et foncèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je tenais la main de Jacob complètement inconscient sans pouvoir retenir mes pleurs. Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils m'empêchèrent de les suivre et me firent attendre dans les couloirs. Mes parents me rejoignirent peu de temps après.

« Nessie ma chérie je suis désolé…on a tout vu…ton père a immédiatement prévenue Carlisle pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il est entre de bonne main rassure toi. » Elle me serra un peu plus contre elle et mes pleurs redoublèrent. Mon père nous prit dans ses bras toutes les deux et nous fit asseoir avec lui pour patienter. Carlisle vint nous voir au bout d'une heure et demie.

« Tout va bien il va s'en sortit, mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Il a deux côtes brisés, l'épaule droite déboité et pas mal d'hématome et de bleus. Ne t'en fais pas Nessie grâce à ses capacités de rétablissement, ça va aller vite. Il devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours.

Merci papi…je peux aller le voir ?

Oui mais fais attention, il dort encore. Viens je vais te conduire à sa chambre. » Je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob, et pinça les lèvres en le voyant. Il était bien amoché, il avait un beau cocard à l'œil gauche et était remplis d'égratignures. Je m'approchais doucement de lui afin de l'embrasser sur le front et me couché à ses côtés en me faisant le plus petite possible pour ne pas lui faire mal ni le réveiller. Il se réveilla le lendemain dans la matinée.

« Hum…chouette une pompom girl rien que pour moi à mon réveille…

Ne fait pas l'idiot…comment tu te sens ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille !

Ça va, j'ai connu pire…

Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

Non reste là. » Il me serra contre lui. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Je l'embrassais doucement. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Plus jamais, jamais, jamais tu ne me refais ça ! J'ai eu trop peur !

Ce n'était pas ma faute c'est l'autre qui c'est jeté sur moi !

Je sais que ça n'était pas ta faute…mais j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie… » Je recommençais à pleurer.

« Nessie, non, pleure pas…ça va mieux ! Arrête de pleurer…je ne suis pas encore mort !

Désoler. Mais j'ai vraiment passé une nuit horrible, je n'ai pas dormis tellement j'avais peur pour toi.

Moi j'ai bien dormis…

Normal tu as était chouchouté ! » Carlisle entra à ce moment-là.

« Bonjour vous deux !

Content de vous voir ! » Il sourit et regarde les papiers de Jacob.

« Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te faire mal pour épater les dames Jacob !

C'est quoi la meilleure tentative ? Le premier non ? Le coup de recasser les os ce n'était pas joyeux…

Une épaule déboité et deux côtes brisés, mais oui la pire a été ta première tentative. Bon ça devrais aller mais il va falloir jouer la comédie mon cher ! Et ne te retransforme pas tout de suite.

Comprit.

Nessie, ma chérie, tu devrais appeler Billy, je reviens lui apporter sa dose de morphine et ses accessoires de comédien !

Appeler moi Brad Pitt maintenant !

Brad Pitt le bras cassé oui ! » Je partis et revint accompagner de Billy qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu mérites une bonne claque mon fils !

Ce n'était pas ma faute !

J'ai pensé exactement la même chose… » Je souris et l'embrassais sur le front. « Je vous laisse tous les deux, à tout à l'heure. » Je partie appeler Matthew et Estelle pour les tenir au courant. Billy arriva quand j'eu finis.

« Nessie, il s'est endormie…je repasserais demain. Je sais que tu seras prendre soin de lui…

Merci et ne t'en fait pas je ne me gênerais pas pour le frapper s'il le faut !

Tu ferras une excellente Black c'est sûr ! Aller à bientôt ma petite Nessie ! » Il partit et je retournais m'allonger à côté de Jacob, en dormant un peu moi aussi.

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)**

**Bisou bisou**

**Nessie ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui pauvre Jacob, il n'a pas eu de chance. Mais je vous rassure il va vite mieux. ^^**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus cour.**

**Chap 10 Noël**

Jacob pu sortir le jour du réveillon de noël. Il était pratiquement rétablit, Carlisle pensait qu'il lui faudrait un ou deux jours supplémentaires pour l'être totalement. On arrivait à la villa et mon père vint nous rejoindre pour nous aider.

« Salut vous deux ! ça a été sur la route ?

Très bien merci, j'avais une bonne chauffeuse. » Mon père sourit et m'embrassa sur la tête.

« Aller Jacob je vais te porter pour monter, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigue.

Mais non ça va aller je peux me débrouiller.

Ne chipote pas les ordres sont les ordres ! » Il le prit dans ses bras. « Aller vient là ma princesse poilu !

Oh merci mon doux prince, il faudra que je vous donne un doux et tendre baisé en arrivant !

Euh oui on verra pour le baisé » Je ris devant ce spectacle.

« Maman ils nous trompent ! » Elle rit avec moi et nous les suivîmes dans la maison. J'eus à peine le temps d'arriver qu'Alice me sautait dessus pour m'amener me changer. Elle s'amusa à me pomponner pendant une demi-heure. Quand je descendis les escaliers je vis Jacob m'attendre et me regarder avec de grands yeux pétillants. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en une cascade de boucles, et j'étais vêtu d'une robe bustier rouge de sa couleur préféré. Il me tendit la main et m'embrassa.

« Renesmée Carlie Cullen tu es magnifique ! » Je rougis légèrement.

« Merci… Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu vas te fatiguer…viens t'asseoir. » J'allais sur le canapé avec lui et me mis dans ses bras. Esmé apporta le repas à Jacob et nous rimes sous les pitreries d'Emmett et Jasper. On passa la soirée à parler et rigoler en se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Quand minuit arriva on se souhaita tous un joyeux noël et filèrent chercher nos cadeaux. Je distribuais les miens et finit par Jacob. « Tiens mon cœur…

Merci. » Il m'embrassa et l'ouvrit en souriant, pour y découvrir une gourmette avec son nom dessus. « Merci elle est très belle ! Tu me la mets ? » Je le fis et il m'embrassa de nouveau avant de me donner son cadeau. C'était une petite boite avec dedans un bracelet en argent qui soutenait nos initiales. Je lui fis un grand sourire en le découvrant. Il était magnifique sur chacune des initiales il avait fait mettre un petit diamant au coin. Je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, merci il est magnifique je l'adore ! » Je l'embrassais de nouveau ce qui le fit rire. Il me mit le bracelet avant de continuer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

« Nessie vient voir on a un dernier cadeau pour toi de la part de tout le monde. » M'annonça mon père. Ma mère mit ses mains sur mes yeux et me guida dehors.

« Tu es prête princesse ?

Oui ! » Elle me découvrit les yeux pour me laisser voir la superbe Mini Cooper qui m'attendais. « Wah elle est splendide ! Merci ! » Je sautais dans les bras de mes parents pour les embrassés et allais remercier tout le monde. « Merci, vous n'auriez pas du !

Il fallait bien que tu es ton propre véhicule un jour. » me dit Emmett tout sourire. « Avec rose et ton père on l'a bien choisit, tu as une sono de dingue dedans et elle monte à plus de 100 km/h en une poussée !

Euh tonton t'emballe pas, mais j'y connais rien en voiture…t'en que ça roule ça me va… » Ils explosèrent tous de rire à mes propos et on rentra dans la villa.

« Wah tu as eu une super voiture ! Tu m'emmène faire un tour ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Demain pour le moment j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, on a la maison de mes parents rien qu'à nous pour les vacances.

Oh trop cool ! On va pouvoir faire plein de bêtises. » Je souris.

« Oui, mais pour le moment on va rentrer pour que je te donne ton deuxième cadeau. Viens. » Nous souhaitons une bonne soirée à tout le monde et partîmes chez moi. « Va t'allongeais sur le lit je te rejoins. » Je filais me changer dans la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre. « Tu es prêt pour ton deuxième cadeaux ?

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais oui ! » Je lui souris et commençais à me déshabillé lentement pour qu'il découvre mes sous-vêtements rouge. Je le vis déglutir et il me fit un grand sourire quand je vins me mettre à cheval sur lui. Il me caressa les hanches. « Tu es magnifique mon amour… » Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut ne dis rien et profite… » Je lui défis sa chemise et l'embrassa tout le long de son torse en lui enlevant. Puis descendis pour lui défaire son pantalon ou une bosse c'était formée. Je lui retirais ainsi que son caleçon avant de prendre son sexe gonflé de désir en main et de commencer de long va et vient.

« Hum…Nessie continu… » Je le pris en bouche en le regardant, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus. Il enleva ma pince qui retenais mes cheveux, afin d'y passer sa main dedans. Quand il vint j'avalai et nettoyai sa semence, puis remontais à ses lèvres en parsemant son corps de baisés. Je me redressais pour enlever mon soutien-gorge et il m'arracha mon string. Je laissais s'échappé un gémissement sous le coup. Je senti sous moi sa nouvelle érection et me reculé un peu pour nous protéger. Quand cela fut fait, je le positionnais à mon entrée et il donna un grand coup de rein pour me pénétrer en me faisant pousser un grand cri de plaisir, en me cambrant en arrière et lui griffant le torse. Je commençais ma chevauché en ondulant mon corps sur le sien, jusqu'à que nous atteignons l'orgasme final, ou je m'écroulais sur lui. Il enferma ses bras autour de mon corps et m'embrassa sur le front. « Merci, pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je t'aime mon petit cœur !

Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux noël mon loup !

Joyeux noël ma Nessie. » Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et nous nous endormîmes ainsi comblé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Alors ça vous à plus ? ^^**

**Gros bisous**

**Nessie XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour mon avant dernier chapitre.**

**Et oui déjà… mais je vous rassure il y aura d'autres histoire. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous XD**

**Chap 11 la demande**

Nous étions toujours seul chez moi à profiter l'un de l'autre pendant nos vacances. Et j'étais toujours au petit soin avec Jacob. Il s'était complètement rétabli, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chouchouter, j'aimais prendre soin de de lui. Et pour cela je lui laissé choisir une couleur de petite tenue par soir. Ce soir il avait choisi le blanc, malgré le fait que je lui avais dit que ça ne m'allais pas vraiment à cause de ma peau pâle, il tenait à le constaté lui-même. Je partis donc enfilé ma nuisette blanche et allais le rejoindre. Quand en entrant dans la chambre je vis deux grands yeux jaunes à travers la fenêtre et me mis à crier.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Jacob avant de regarder par la fenêtre. « Non mais il faut les piquer ceux-là ! » Il me passait sa veste, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. « Ça va tu te rince l'œil toi ? Change toi moi je le fait pas ! » Je râlais et repartis dans la salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ses loups à toujours venir au mauvais moment ! Embry revient changé.

« Désolé, je voulais pas lui faire peur et arriver au mauvais moment apparemment. Je suis juste venu pour te dire que Sam te donnais autant de temps qu'il le faut pour reprendre tes gardes... » Jacob se mit à grogner en me voyant partir.

« Tu ne peux pas appeler comme tout le monde ?

Désolé mais tu étais injoignable. On tombe sur ta messagerie. Enfin bref je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse. Et encore désolé, je voulais vraiment pas… » En voyant le regard que lui lancé Jacob, il n'en dit pas plus et repartit aussitôt. Je sortis de la salle de bain en pantalon de survêtement avec la veste de Jacob trop longue et mes cheveux attaché. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise pour montrer mon corps de nouveau. Quand Jacob me vis il se mit à râler.

« Je le hais, il a tout gâché !

Je crois que dans ce cas tu devrais tous les haïr. Il faut vraiment qu'ils apprennent à nous laisser tranquille. Je ne sais pas comment Sam et Emily font…

Il suffirait qu'ils râlent, mais sa les gênes pas plus que ça. Nessie je suis désolé !

Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Alors va te changer...je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir.

Je n'ai pas…bon très bien mais ferme les volets s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'une autre humiliation… » Je repartis mettre la nuisette, pendant qu'il fermait les volets. Quand il se retourna je l'attendais un peu timide de me montrer ainsi.

« Tu es belle mais c'est vrai qu'avec ta peau sa fait blanc sur blanc...

Tu vois je te l'avais dit. J'ai compris, je prendrais plus de blanc…

Le prend pas mal !

Je le prends pas mal, je voulais ton avis maintenant je l'ai. Je suis juste entrain de pensé à un tric auquel il faudra que je me fasse une idée.

De quoi ? » Je me mis sur le lit en rougissant.

« Je viens juste de réaliser que je pourrais jamais me marié.

Pourquoi ça ? bien sûr qu'on va se marier !

Hum…si je ne peux pas porter de blanc, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne vais pas me mariée en rouge… » Il réfléchit un peu.

« Attend moi là... » Je le vis partir va dans le salon chercher dans ses affaires et se mettre à genoux devant moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, ça ne pouvait être ce que je pensais, c'était trop tôt… « Renesmée Carlie Cullen, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse de ce monde, je t'aime comme jamais je ne saurais aimer. Voir ton visage à mon réveille est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Je me trimballe avec ce truc depuis un moment, je l'ai déjà fait quand tu étais petite, mais là je suis tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux ! Ma Nessie d'amour, mon petit cœur, acceptes tu de devenir ma femme ? » Il ouvrit un écrin de velours et me tendit une bague en or blanc, muni d'un gros diamant au milieu et de plus petit sur les côtés. J'en restais bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Puis je lui souris arrêtant de me prendre la tête et me jetais à son cou.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui et oui ! » Je l'embrassais avec force. « Je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi ! » Il m'embrassa de nouveau. « J'avais peur que tu penses à une blague ! » Il prit ma main et me passa la bague au doigt. « Aussi parfaite que toi ! » Je rougis à ses mots.

« Pourquoi tu pensé ça ? » Je regardais la bague qui était à mon doigt. « Tu es complètement fou ! Tu as du la payée une vraie fortune ! Un simple bague m'aurais suffi, mais elle est superbe, merci ! » Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrassais de nouveau.

« Rien n'est assez beau pour toi !

Jacob tu es le vrai prince charmant ! Han on va dire quoi à mes parents ?

Bé la vérité, je t'ai demandé en mariage tu as dit oui point. De toute façon ton père le lira dans nos pensées et ils verront la bague...

Euh oui t'as raison. Et puis pour le moment ils ne sont pas là. Je croyais que c'était la pire journée de ma vie, mais enfaite c'est la plus belle. Et sa grâce à toi, merci. » Je pris son visage dans mes mains. « Je t'aime et je suis heureuse et fière de pouvoir devenir ta femme.

Et moi fière de devenir ton mari futur madame Black, Renesmée Black !

Ça me fait bizarre mais j'aime bien. Bon je vais enlever ça.

Enlever quoi ?

Ma nuisette.

Non c'est moi qui vais te l'enlever... » Il se mit au-dessus de moi et fit courir ses doigts le long de mon corps pour me la retirer délicatement, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Il m'embrassa dans le cou en continuant ses caresses, et je fis glisser mes mains pour lui retirer son caleçon en l'embrassant sur le torse, ce qui le fit gémir. Il ne tarda pas à entrer en moi pour me faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Le lendemain je me dépêchais de finir de nettoyer la maison avant le retour de mes parents. Je stressais rien qu'à l'idée de leur annoncer nos fiançailles.

« Coucou les amoureux ! ça va ? » dis mon père en arrivant. Ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué ma princesse…

Toi aussi maman.

Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air un peu tendu.

Oui ça va. Euh on a quelque chose à vous dire…vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. » Je serais la main de Jacob.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte j'espère !

Bien sûr que non papa ! On fait attention de ce côté-là rassure toi. » Il soupira soulagé. On voulait vous dire que… » J'hésité et Jacob finit ma phrase à toute vitesse.

« J'ai demandé à Nessie de m'épouse ! » Mon père se leva d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi !

Edward calme toi…c'est…c'est pas pour tout de suite…on veut finir nos études avant… » Essaya de le calmer Jacob.

« Tu t'es imprégné de ma fille à peine était-elle née. Et maintenant elle n'a pas fait une année de lycée que tu lui demande de t'épouser ! Comment tu veux qu'on le prenne Jacob ! » S'énerva ma mère.

« Vous êtes ensembles que depuis quelques moi ! » Continua mon père.

« Papa, maman s'il vous plait calmez-vous… Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Ecoutez on s'aime et on a voulu se donner une preuve en nous fiançant rien de plus. Le mariage ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Mais Nessie tu as que 7 ans… » dit ma mère la voix tremblante. J'allais dans ses bras.

« Maman je te promet que tu ne me perdra pas. Je serais toujours là, je te promets de finir mes études avant. Et ça me rend heureuse qu'on soit fiançait. S'il te plait ne soit pas fâché…

Très bien mais tu finis tes études et tu restes vivre sous notre toit. Tu pourras voir Jacob tout le weekend comme vous faite, mais la semaine je te veux pour nous. Je veux profiter de mon bébé temps que je le peux.

Promis ! Et toi papa ?

Hum… c'est d'accord… mais toi le loup je t'ai à l'œil ! » Jacob acquiesça, même si je savais qu'il était déçu qu'on ne puisse pas continuer à vivre comme on l'avait commencé. C'était mieux que d'être séparé. J'étais contente que mes parents l'acceptent malgré qu'il y ait des conditions. Jacob rentra chez lui en fin de journée après une longue discussion avec mes parents.

On passa le reste des vacances ainsi à ce voir la journée et se séparé le soir. C'était dur, mais ça en valait la peine si au final mes parents accepté nos fiançailles comme ça, en profitant de moi avant qu'ils ne le puissent plus. De toute façon ils ne pourraient nous empêcher de nous marié un je préférais comme Jacob, que ça se passe dans de bonne condition plutôt que dans un conflit.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Bisou à tous**


	12. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour mon dernier chapitre.**

**Et oui déjà je sais ^^**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et vous la faire partager.**

**Je remercie et fait de gros bisou à ****chattoncharmant****, ****Moimoi51**** et Jennimael qui mon soutenue tout au long de mon histoire. ;)**

**Chap 12 Epilogue**

Deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles à nos parents. Avec Jacob nous avions respecté les conditions que mes parents nous avaient imposé. On n'avait passé du temps que tous les deux le weekend, ou quand mes parents nous laissé la maison, ou qu'ils autorisaient Jacob à rester dormir. Et nous avions eu nos diplômes tous les deux et moi avec succès. J'avais eu la meilleure note de ma classe à l'examen ce qui rendait mes parents fous de joie. Et comme promis ils nous autorisèrent à nous mariés.

J'étais en train d'attendre dans la petite salle que mon père vienne me chercher pour m'amener à l'autel. Alice m'avait confectionné la plus belle robe de mariée du monde ! C'était une grande robe beige, le bustier était incrusté de petites perles sur les motifs devant et tresser de ruban derrière. Elle était munie d'une longue traine de princesse et d'un grand-voile s'instillant. C'était comme dans mes rêves ! Rosalie m'avait coiffé, elle m'avait fait un vrai chignon de princesse avec de belles boucles qui descendaient en cascade tout le long. Alice m'avait fait un maquillage léger pour mettre mon visage en valeur.

La salle était décorée de pétales de roses partout, il y avait des lustres en cristal au plafond afin de donner un aspect féérique comme un mariage de princesse. Mes tantes et ma mère avaient basé le thème tout autour des princesses, elles avaient toutes de longues robes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'avais été voir Alice pour lui demander d'organiser mon mariage. C'était le jour où elle venait d'ouvrir sa boutique de vêtements de mode. J'avais décidé d'aller lui rendre visite.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

Oui entre Nessie je suis au fond dans les cartons ! » J'allais dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et la trouvais la tête la première dans un gros carton.

« Et bien tu es en plein déballage à ce que je vois ! » Elle ressorti la tête et me regarda.

« Oui je suis en train de finir d'installer, les vêtements que j'ai créé.

Tu veux un coup de main.

Ça ne serait pas de refus. » Je l'aidais donc à finir d'installer ses vêtements.

« Oh faite ma chérie, tu cherches toujours un job ?

Euh oui pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en aurais un à t'offrir ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un mannequin pour représenter la marque de ma boutique et je voudrais que ça soit toi.

Non tu rigoles ?

Pas du tout ! Tu es belle, tu as la taille et la corpulence qui faut. Et en plus tu es ma nièce adorée. J'aurais besoin d'une personne de confiance pour mes défilés et m'aider en boutique si besoin. Et toi tu es la personne qu'il me faut !

Oh merci Alice ! » Je lui sautais dans les bras. « Tu me fais un beau cadeau ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de travailler pour toi !

Tu acceptes ?

Oui, mais laisse-moi en parler avec Jacob avant. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposera. » Je la vit partir dans une de ses visons.

« Non il ne s'y opposera pas ! Tu es officiellement ma mannequin numéro 1 ! » Je souris et la serrais dans mes bras. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir que ma tente me propose de travailler avec elle. Surtout qu'elle m'avait passé son gout pour la mode. J'étais contente de pouvoir avoir un emploi dans un milieu que j'adorais !

« Au faite Alice je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux chérie !

Et bien voilà tu sais qu'avec Jacob on a fixé la date du mariage…

Oui.

Et je me demandais…si tu accepterais de l'organiser d ? » Alice eu un temps d'arrêt et laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour me sauter au coup.

« Oh oui mais bien sûr ma chérie ! Tu me fais un grand honneur ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais finir par me le demander !

Tu l'avais vu en vision ?

J'avoue que oui, mais tu en as jamais parlé. J'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis.

Bien sûr que non. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit organiser mon mariage c'est bien toi ! » Alice était la plus heureuse à ce moment-là.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à me dire toutes les idées qu'elle avait déjà en tête pour mon mariage. Je n'avais juste qu'à la laissé faire et approuver ses choix. Et maintenant le jour J était arrivé.

Ma mère était venue me prêter pour l'occasion, le peigne que mon grand-père Charlie et ma grand-mère Renée lui avaient offert pour le sien. C'était quelque chose de bleu, ancien et empreinté à la fois. Ma robe faisait office au quelque chose de neuf. Elle était reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer.

Mon père arriva et me tira de ma rêverie.

« Tu es prêtes ma pitchounette ?

Papa…

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais te le dire.

Mais non tu sais bien que je serais ta pitchounette pour toujours ! » Je le serais dans mes bras ce qui le fit sourire.

« Aller il est temps d'y aller. Jacob t'attend avec impatience et ta mère n'arrête pas de pleurer. » Je lui souris.

« Elle n'a pas réussi à s'en empêcher hein ? » Il rit

« Oui ! Nessie…je voulais te dire…tu es magnifique ! Une vraie princesse ! » Je lui fis un grand sourire et pris le bras qu'il me tendait avant d'avancer au rythme de la musique jusqu'à Jacob. Mon cœur n'arrêta pas d'accélérer au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'allais enfin être ça femme pour toujours. Etre madame Black. Je lançais de grand sourire à toute ma famille et celle de Jacob en passant devant, et envoyait un baiser à ma mère. Une fois arrivée devant le pasteur mon père m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de me laisser à Jacob. « Prend soin de ma fille Jacob, je te la confie, mais je garderais un œil quand même. » Jacob lui sourit.

« C'est promis, j'en prendrais soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle est la chose la plus précieuse pour moi.

Bien alors je te la laisse. » Il nous sourit et alla rejoindre ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Jacob me prit tendrement la main les yeux pétillant de bonheur et me chuchota.

« Tu es magnifique mon petit cœur… » Je lui répondis en lui faisant un grand sourire et en rougissant un peu comme à mon habitude. J'écoutais le récit du pasteur un peu distraitement trop obnubilé par Jacob. il était encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son costume noir. ça lui donnait un petit côté gentleman que j'aimais bien.

Tout d'un coup je sortis de mes pensées et je répondis « oui !» avant que le pasteur est fini de poser la fameuse question du « voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jacob Black ici présent ». Cela fit rire toute l'assemblée et moi je me mis à rougir de nouveau. Le pasteur sourire et nous donna l'autorisation de nous embrasser.

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et il m'embrassa avec fougue et passion sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de tout le monde.

On avait réussi, ont était enfin ensemble, monsieur et madame Black.

**_FIN_**

**Et voilà pour cette fin j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.^^**

**En tout cas je vous retrouve très vite pour ma nouvelle histoire qui sera différente et que je ne devrais pas tarder à publier.^^**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous !**

**Nessie XD**


End file.
